


The Lover of my Lover is my Twin Brother

by daydreamer_marvel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And so is Reader, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Fred is kinky af, Hair-pulling, Hogwarts, Multiple Orgasms, No Incest, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of it, cuz that's nasty, fred weasley x reader, george too, george weasley x reader - Freeform, just a little, tumblr saw it first lmao, use protection yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_marvel/pseuds/daydreamer_marvel
Summary: She knew she should not be jealous of George’s booty call; she shouldn’t want to be in the other girl’s knees, she shouldn’t be angry that he is shagging her—after all, she was dating Fred.Posted on Tumblr first by theravenclawlover (me)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	1. Part I

“ _You like that don’t you, Y/n? You like getting fucked by my twin while I tell you how much of a dirty little girl you are?_ ” 

_Yup, that is me, and that is something you should have not seen until later. So, I’m going to stop that from continuing, and start from the beginning. My name is Y/n L/n, a proud Y/h. I’m in my sixth year at Hogwarts alongside my best friends: Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie (who is a fifth year, actually) and Alessa—who happens to be my dear cousin. Alessa and I are in the same house, and she’s my roommate, of course. We both come from half-blooded families, our fathers being the wizards of the family. But that’s enough backstory on my family; I know you want to know how I ended up in that predicament—so let me tell you about my relationship with the people involved._

_As you can guess, I have a boyfriend and his name is Fred Weasley—one half of the infamous pranksters of Hogwarts. Like I mentioned before, I consider him my best friend and that’s because he’s been my best friend since first year. Becoming friends with him meant befriending his twin brother—George; Fred’s ‘prankster’ in crime. So, of course, we three became the best of friends. Fred asked me out almost two years ago, and I obviously said yes. I love Fred and I know he loves me too, and our relationship is so strong because we don’t keep things from the other—at least that’s what Fred, and maybe George, think. Thing is, I’ve always had a crush on Fred…and George—and I still do. I know what you might be thinking, my attraction to George might relate to the fact that he happens to look exactly like Fred, but no. Yeah, they look alike but they still have their own unique things and I love those things that makes them easy to tell apart. Not many can, so I pride myself on my fantastic ability to do so._

_You know, if George had been the one to ask me out, I would have said yes, and still had loved Fred the same way I do George. I love them by who they are, who they can be, and who they will be. Alright, that got a wee sappy…let’s just stop there, you get it: I love Fred, and I love George, and I know I shouldn’t. So, the morning it all started, I had the most eventful morning…_

**Morning—12 days before the day.**

“Good morning, Love,” said Fred with his usual peppiness as he arrived at the Great Hall, and not far behind, his twin followed.

“Morning, Freddie,” you said and gave Fred a soft peck on the lips as he bent down in search of yours.

“Oi, too early to be getting all mushy and shit. People are eating, you know,” Alessa, who had been eating breakfast with you, said while throwing a piece of bread to your direction. 

“I agree with Ale, too early to be snogging. Quite the traumatizing event,” said a grinning George. “You two always act as if you haven’t seen each other in ages.”

“Merlin, it was a little peck. Stop being so bitter, you two.” You just threw the piece of bread back to Alessa. Fred had taken a seat next to you while George had taken his across him, next to Alessa. 

“Bitter? About what? I’d just like my food to stay in my stomach, thank you very much.” Alessa gave a grin before taking a bite from her sandwich.

“Freddie is right, it was just a peck. You two need to get yourselves partners, that way Fred and I can act like you two. You know, bug you like you two do us, then I would love to hear you complain about exaggerating,” you said while rolling your eyes, then giving them a smirk of your own. You knew Alessa would hate the idea of you bugging her and her partner about being all over each other, because she hates when people act like that.

“Georgie, here, will always be bitter then,” started Fred. “He will never find himself a girlfriend.”

“What do you mean?” said Alessa confused looking at Fred before shifting her gaze to George. “Aren’t you dating that Ravenclaw girl that is friends with Chang?” George only widened his eyes glaring at her. 

“What?” Fred and you exclaimed loudly at the same time. In your sixteen years of existence, you’ve never felt the feeling of jealousy cloud your mind the way it did that very moment. 

“Oh, umm, oops.” Alessa looked at George apologetically, and gave you and Fred a shy smile. 

“You are dating a girl and didn’t think of informing your twin brother?” said Fred with feigned hurt.

“Or best friend?” Unlike Fred, your hurt wasn’t feigned, it was raw. Luckily, no one noticed—or so you thought. Alessa knew you better that anyone, even better than the twins. 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” George let out an annoyed sigh, clear to everyone that he’d rather skip the conversation that was to happen. “Then, why does Ale think she is?” you were trying your damn hardest to try and keep yourself from losing your composure. Why was this affecting you so much? 

“They’ve been shagging all over the castle, that’s why.” George just let out a frustrated groan at her words. Alessa tended to run her mouth faster than her brain could catch up, and it wasn’t helping to regulate your uncalled-for anger. “You getting laid, then? Explains why you seem like a dog with two tails.” Fred was right, it all came crashing down to you in understanding. All those times George couldn’t be found, and whenever he decided to appear, he would carry this satisfied grin on his face. _He’d been with that girl since the end of term last year_ , you thought to yourself. You just kept on staring ahead, no real focus on your glare. 

“It’s nothing serious. We just… _help_ each other whenever we need to get rid of the ‘itch,’ nothing more.” George was now looking a little sour, the topic had made him regret even coming down for breakfast.

“Blimey, you’ve been getting some since last term then, George,” said Fred with a grin. 

“Now, we just need Alessa to tell us she is also shagging a random person and it’s officially a field day.”

“Actually-” George gave the biggest grin and it only took that to break a chain of unexpected events. Before George had the chance to return the favor to Alessa, the girl had thrown herself on top of George to cover his mouth, making them flop onto the floor. Thus, causing their legs to hit under the table and make it tumble the things on top of it, and next thing you know, pumpkin juice was all over your house robes—soaking through them. “Shit.”

Every eye in the room was on the pair of idiots on the floor, and some on your shaking form. The scene was confusing to say the least: a girl straddling a guy on the floor while another girl looked angry and about to blow, covered in pumpkin juice. Fred didn’t know if he should laugh at the pair on the floor or confused to see his girlfriend ready to hex the first person that breathes too loudly. But before he could decide what to do, you gave the scariest low growl and stormed out of the Great Hall. 

While you made your exit to your dorm room, your mind was running wild. You were angry that George had kept it secret that he was shagging a Ravenclaw; angry that Alessa had found out and didn’t think to tell you; angry that Fred had probably guessed and hadn’t confronted his twin sooner; angry at the fact that those two daft humans ruined your morning; and, mostly, angry that you were jealous over the fact that George had slept with someone that wasn’t you. Without even noticing, you had managed to arrive in front of your common room’s entrance. Giving the correct password, you angrily made it to your dorm. No tears left your eyes while you changed and got ready to make you way to your first lesson. To your luck, you didn’t have your first lesson with any of the people present during the morning’s discussion. 

**Charms—after lunch.**

You had decided to skip lunch, your stomach not in the mood of eating before having to see the people you were desperately avoiding. But your absence during lunch had made certain people worry, after all, you weren’t the one to negate food unless sick or troubled. Fred, being the good boyfriend and friend that he is, knew to give you space but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about your sudden mood change. He knew better than to believe the pumpkin juice was what had pissed you off. Alessa had tried to tell him it had been that and play it off as just a normal reaction after being showered before lessons with pumpkin juice. But she had found herself chewing her words when you didn’t show up to lunch. Angelina, Lee, Katie, and Alicia—who weren’t present for the morning occurrences—weren’t aware of the discussion until they asked where you were during lunch. This only led to Alessa babbling about George’s not-so-innocent activities with the Ravenclaw girl. The other four friends were shocked to find out about his antics but congratulated him on getting ‘some skin’ like Lee had kindly put it. 

You didn’t care about worrying your friends and boyfriend, you only cared about the turmoil of thoughts and feelings in your head. You had managed to act indifferent to the world during your first two lessons, but while waiting on your seat in Charms, the anxiety of facing your friends was making your nerves show a little. You didn’t want to be question about your sudden brashness to the world, and you didn’t want to talk about this morning with Fred, Alessa, nor George—or anyone that knew what exactly had gone down. You just had to act indifferent and come up with a lie about missing lunch before they could arrive. And just as you had come up with a somewhat convincing lie, the chair next to yours got occupied by your dear cousin. 

“I didn’t tell them about your almost jealousy tantrum this morning.” Her words had you snapping you head up so fast your neck almost broke. Your eyes were wide as plates, how had she known? Before you could question her about her sudden words, the red-headed twins took their seats—Fred next to you and George next to Alessa. Angelina and Lee took theirs in front of you, heads turning towards you. 

“Are you okay, Y/n? You missed lunch.” Angelina, being her sweet self, handed you a packet of Jelly Slugs from Honeydukes—your favorites. 

“Thanks, Ange, and I was reading at the library, I had to look something up for Care of Magical Creatures.” You knew it wasn’t the best of lies but after Alessa abruptly told you your truths, your mind didn’t care to elaborate on other—better—thought-out lies. Angelina only raised an eyebrow but didn’t question you further, Flitwick had interrupted the loud chatter. 

“Good day, students. Today we will review _Avis_ and _Oppugno_ ; remember, be careful while practicing these charms, don’t want anyone going to visit Madame Pomfrey. Alright, let’s begin!” Flitwick gave a chirpy smile before turning to the usual group of struggling students.

You weren’t in a chatty mood, so instead of starting conversation with your friends, you followed the professor’s instructions. Seeing as you were in to ignore everyone, your friends quietly glanced at you whilst trying to look as if they were doing as told. Most of the lesson went like that, them stealing glances while “reviewing” the charms. You were just doing your thing, trying not to frown at their actions and at the thoughts on your head. 

Yes, to others you may look like you were just doing charms like a good student, but it was all inertia; in reality, you were trying to come up with an idea on how to get rid of the anger and jealousy your body was holding in. 

Fred was staring to get desperate, he didn’t know why you were shutting everyone out, why he was being pushed away when he was your “make-it-better" person. He knew his twin felt guilty, partially blaming himself because he had kept a secret this big from you—he never hid things from you. Fred knew things neither of them knew he knew, like he knows that his twin had wanted to ask you out before he had. He did give George time to do it, but he never did—too scared of rejection, he’d guessed. He also knew that you were partially angry that he had been shagging some girl that you didn’t approve of—or at least that’s what he thought. 

After Charms, you and your friends headed to Potions—which you’d contemplated on skipping, but then again, more questions would’ve arisen. You had thought your friends would’ve kept on accepting your silence, but no, it seemed that they were done giving you space. During Potions—and while Snape wasn’t paying attention—Lee, Angelina, George, or Fred would lean in and try to pry answers from you; the only thing you would say was ‘I’m fine’ ‘don’t worry about it’ ‘I’m just tired’ and the occasional ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to their respective questions. They didn’t stop asking questions, and you were so close to just snapping—and possibly hexing—at the next person to ask a question. 

The day just seemed to last forever, but after Potions you could easily disappear and escape from everyone—even Fred—until you could come up with a solution to your dilemma. So, that’s exactly what you did. No one had the chance to stop you before you were slipping through the door and getting the hell out of the dungeons. You didn’t bother to look where your feet took you, but next thing you knew, you were standing in front of the lake. The weather was getting better, after all, summer was close and so was the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Bloody thing seemed to make the year feel so weird and heavy, it only seemed like yesterday when Fred had asked you to the Yule Ball. Those were tranquil days, drama free—well at least not for Ron, Harry, and Hermione—the latter had complained to you about how much of a git Ron had been, and how Viktor Krum had been a fantastic date. As you sat there, looking at the tranquil lake, you didn’t notice a person making their way towards where you sat. 

“You know, you need to figure out how to deal with your obvious crush.” Alessa’s voice made you yelp. She ignored your wide eyes and shriek and sat next to you. Once you had calmed down, you only gave her a look that made your cousin’s heart break. You were so conflicted, and it was making you so unhappy. “They have no idea what’s got you like this; I didn’t know myself until I remembered the angry look you had when I let it slip that George was… _hanging_ with that girl, and then all those times your gaze would linger a little longer on George.”

“How did you find out about them?” you asked. You knew you were evading confirming her—correct—assumptions. She only sighed before answering, “like you know, George went alone to the Ball, so he just danced with everyone who needed a partner. He even made me dance with him. After I told him my feet hurt, he went to dance with her, I didn’t think he knew her before then, but the way they danced and talked made it look like they were used to the others presence. I knew there was more than what met the eye. I don’t know her name, so we’re calling her Betty. Well, George and Betty danced the rest of the night. Next thing I know, they are leaving the Great Hall together. One can guess what happened after that.”

“So, you just knew since then? How come you keep that for so long, and you couldn’t keep that I feared the dark till the age of 12 a secret?” The dirty look you gave her only made her shrug and chuckle; a tiny smile tried to escape you as she seemed fond of the memory of your embarrassment—how nice. 

“I didn’t say anything, because believe it or not, he’s got dirt on me not even you know. But besides that, I asked him the next day to see if they had done it, but he said no, that he had taken her to her dorm and that was it. I mean, I didn’t believe it, but I didn’t ask again until I caught them right before her knees could touch the floor, a couple of days later.” You didn’t know if you wanted to snort a laugh or snort at the fact that this girl had done things you would do if he’d ask. Alessa laughed a little before she continued, “he told me everything; they’ve been sneaking around since last year. He made me promise him that I wouldn’t say anything to you or Fred, he said he wanted to tell you both when he felt ready. Honestly, I don’t see why he should be telling you about his nightly endeavors but that’s just me.”

“He doesn’t have to, he knows he can have his secrets, but-” you gave a little sigh stopping yourself. Thing was, Fred, George, and you had made a pact second year: all things that can be considered important and life changing must be told to each other. Through the years, the things that were considered important grew and one of the things included was related to personal life. When George had kissed a Hufflepuff third year—a dare he had said—he told you and Fred because it meant he had had his first kiss. When you had lost your v-card to Fred—and his to you—George was the first person you both told; he knew before the words came out of your lips, though. Twin intuition is what they’d called it. Point is, he had betrayed the pact, and he had held this for so long. You were being hurt from every side. 

“But what?” Alessa looked at you, your silence had been too long. “Second year we made a pact; we tell each other everything. These things included, so he kept it for so long it feels like he doesn’t trust us. Besides, he’s been a little distant,” you said with a low voice. “He’s been distant since you and Fred got together, and more since he realized you two were shagging like rabbits. I believe he finally found a way to _pound_ his frustration out,” Alessa, once again, laughed and this time you followed along. Her stupid innuendo relaxing the heaviness of her words. 

Even though you were laughing, you realized she was right. George had been distant since Fred had asked you out, and it became noticeable after your first weeks of sexual endeavors with his twin. If Alessa’s words were correct, it meant that George had been jealous, and he had now found his outlet to the frustration you and his twin were giving him. 

“You like George the same way you like Fred, then?” Her voice brought you back from your thoughts. She was looking at you, a tiny smile on her face. You looked towards the calm water and noticed how dark it had turned since you first got there. “It’s more than liking, it’s been more since the beginning, Ale.” 

“Does Fred know that?” She had asked the one thing that made your heart feel the guilt you had been trying to suppress all day. “No.”

“Y/n, I love you, even though I’d rather never said that aloud again, but you know if you do not play this game right, you will lose it the worst way possible?” You knew she was right; the bloody girl always was. 

“I know, but I can’t tell him. If I tell Fred, he will get mad at me for being just as enamored with his twin like I am him. Then George will find out from him, and because he is loyal to Fred, he will ignore me if Fred tells him to. I will lose them both, but I can’t stop myself from wanting them both.” The tears that had been held all day, had finally left your eyes with no mercy. Alessa cringed at your sobs—she hated seeing people cry, especially her baby cousin. She suppressed her sigh and gave you a tug and held you while you let your emotions out.

“I’m not trying to make you feel worse, but you being in love with George, wouldn’t it count as something important to tell, as in pact worthy?” Alessa had to hold back a cringe as you only clung harder and sobbed louder. Once more, she was right, you had also betrayed the pact and since the very beginning. 

While you were having your breakdown, back in the castle George was roaming the castle looking for you alongside his twin brother. 

“Where is she? It’s been hours, Georgie. It’s driving me mad; I want to know what’s wrong.” Fred was having a crisis now; he was desperate to know what was wrong. Earlier, he had sat down with Angelina, Lee, Katie (who had happened to walk in), and George to go over the day’s occurrences. Everyone seemed worried for you, but the ones who were showing it the most were the twins. 

“Alessa disappeared not soon after Y/n, maybe she is with her?” George had been trying to calm his twin, but so far it did nothing to put his qualms to rest. 

“Alessa knows something we don’t, she always does. All day she’s looked like she had an idea of what is bothering Y/n, and she won’t fess up,” said Fred stopping in front the stairs that took students to the Astronomy Tower. “When we need her to babble, she doesn’t.” 

“She’s not up there,” said George when he noticed his twin making his way up. The two of them had already search for her up there. “I know, Georgie, but she might come up here later. I’ll just wait here; you can go back to the dorms.” 

“Alright, mate. I’ll see you back in the dorm.” George only sighed and turned back around.

As he walked back to the Gryffindor common room, George couldn’t stop thinking how angry you looked, stomping out of the Great Hall. He knew he was at fault from your initial anger, he knew he should’ve been the one to announce he’d lost his v-card. 

While on his walk, he had spaced out from reality, so when a small body hit his larger one, he cursed out loud, “shit, sorry.”

“You alright there, Weasley?” a short brunette looked up at him. 

“Lena, yeah, sorry. What are you doing wandering about the castle?” said George.

“I wasn’t wandering, I just came from a study session in the library,” she said with a sweet smile, which soon turned slightly teasing. “You, in the other hand, look like you’ve been wandering around. Been looking for our next little hideout, eh?” 

He gave her a grin, and bent down to whisper in her ear, “there’s an empty classroom just around the corner.” 

The girl had to suppress her giggles as George led her to the empty classroom. 

ₒₒₒₒₒ

Back at the lake, you had finally calmed down with your head resting on Alessa’s shoulder. She started telling bad jokes to make you stop crying, and it had work enough to make you let out some wet chuckles. 

“We should head back, it’s late and you are worrying everyone,” said Alessa shrugging her shoulder to make you move. You gave a little grunt but made to stand up when she had started moving.

“You can go back; I’ll just head up to the Astronomy Tower for a little while.” She gave you a little look, which meant she wanted to try to convince you otherwise. “Don’t worry, I won’t be long. I just want to clear my head a bit longer before going back.” 

With a loud sigh, Alessa gave a nod and walked with you towards the castle. It wasn’t long after that you and Alessa parted ways. Before that, though, she had asked if you would be okay alone; you’d replied with a soft smile and a nod. So now, here you were, walking at a leisure pace towards the Astronomy Tower. 

You weren’t far from it, but the sound of voices and… _moans_ caught your attention. There was an empty classroom ahead of you, and the voices seemed to come from it. So, cautiously, you tiptoed your way past it but stopped on your tracks at the sound of a female voice moaning out a peculiar last name. 

“Fuck, Weasley, that feels good. Fuck, you’re going to make me cum.” The moan the girl had let out was enough proof that she was, indeed, close.

“Shh, lower your voice, don’t want anyone seeing you so spread and wet like this for me, do ya?” said the voice of the man that had been making your day shite. Blood was pounding in your ears; George and _Betty_ were shagging behind those wooden doors.

You felt your hands clench, your body tense, and your mind stop working for a couple of solid minutes. You were unable to think of anything else, but the way George had sounded. It made you angry, jealous, and annoyingly horny. 

“Fuck.” George’s grunt snapped you out of your thoughts, and the next thing you knew, you had four wide eyes on you. You had, unconsciously, interrupted George’s dick from entering the girl. How the hell had you spaced out long enough to give the girl time to cum and to not walk in to see George’s face—most likely—between her legs? 

“Shit, Y/n,” said George while fixing himself, the girl was also trying to regain her breath and cover her modesty.

“Sorry, you were both being loud. Didn’t mean to crash, besides, Fred is looking for you.” You tried to mask your anger and jealousy, while your face did it, your voice was tainted by it. George gave you a confused look and was about to say something but the Ravenclaw had finished getting dress and was looking embarrassed. 

“Sorry that you had to hear that. Umm…it’s almost curfew, I should head back. See you later, Weasley,” said the short brunette, her cheeks tainted with her post orgasmic and embarrassed blush.

You were still standing next to the doorway, arms folded while you waited for her to leave. George was just shifting his legs uncomfortably. A soft “sorry” escaped the girl’s lips when she walked past you. 

George waited until the girl’s footsteps had fainted away to direct his total attention to you. “You lied.”

“What?” His blatant accusation had caught you off guard, even some anger had diminished. 

“You lied. I know for a fact that Fred couldn’t be looking for me because right before Lena bumped into me in the hallway, Fred and I separated after hours looking for you around the castle,” said George. He had his infamous grin plastered on his face, and that only made you want to slap it off. 

“Whatever.” You didn’t know what else to say, your cheeks were hot; you had walked in on him about to fuck his fuckbuddy and had decided to act annoyed and lied—which backfired. 

“Where have you been? Everyone’s been worried,” said George taking a step closer to you. 

“I just needed some space from everyone. It hasn’t been the best of days,” you exclaimed with a low tone. There was no need to tell him your real problems. 

“You’ve been like this since this morning, and all I can think is that it might be my fault.” He looked at you, and his eyes showed a tiny bit of guilt. 

“What makes you think that?” You all but asked trying not to scoff at his righteous guess.

“I hid the real reason of all those months of sneaking about the castle. I broke our pact.” He bowed his head, while his left hand went to scratch the back of his neck. You were about to tell him that it was all his doing, your anger ready to explode into harsh, probably, uncalled for words, but he spoke again. “But that’s not why all your anger is so present. There’s more than anger about that, Y/n.”

Your eyes widened and as if on cue, he raised his head, smirk on his face. “I know you, Y/n. I know your anger, I know your anxiousness, and I know your _jealousy_.” He had come closer to you; you were stuck to the ground with mouth agape. _He knows_. “You are not angry just about me not telling you about Lena, no, you are angry that is Lena who I’ve been shagging for months and not you.” There, he said it, and it only made your heartbeat faster. 

“George,” you whispered, words stuck in your throat. His smirk only grew at your tiny figure trying to hide the evident shivers. “There’s something I don’t get, Y/n. Why are you jealous? I mean, you have Fred, and I know you two don’t spend your nights innocently cuddling.”

He was so close to you; his words were whispers on your ears. He had you against the wall, his hands next to your head. He was trying to prove a point by making you putty in front of him, but you weren’t going down without a fight.

“What makes you think I’m jealous? Like you said, _Georgie_ , I have Fred to do those things you’ve been doing to _her_.” You had regained some of your breath, giving you half a mind to move a hand and trail it up his left arm, leaving raised hairs on its wake. This time George was the one who seemed to be short of breath. He furrowed his brows, unbeknown to you, he was thinking of all those times he had to suppress his jealousy in order to not open the door and take you from his twin and ravish you himself.

“Maybe it’s you who’s jealous, George. After all, you’ve been distant from us since you found out Freddie and I were sleeping together,” you said making his eyes snap to meet yours. His gaze was incredibly cold, the truth of your words—well, Alessa’s—had made him react. Before he could say anything, you continued, “I mean, it’s the only reason why you would hide _her_ from us; from me. Didn’t know how to deal with your pent-up frustration, so you found yourself a nice fuckbuddy.”

“You’re giving yourself too much credit; whoever said you are the reason of my endeavors with Lena?” George needed to have the upper hand, he wasn’t going to lose this game to the feel of your fingers on his arm and your body so close to his. 

“So, you’re going to tell me that every time you hear me moan, you don’t get hard? You don’t think of fucking me yourself, Georgie?” You were shooting in the dark with your words. You knew he’d had the misfortune of listening and/or walking into your many sessions with Fred. You never shied away from a nice shag from Freddie when he needed you. 

You had put on your sultry face, your hand had started to touch him in a way that had his body shivering and melting for you, but you weren’t sure if doing this was for the best; you were too caught up on the moment.

George was another soul that was too lost in the game, he was now thinking with the head between his legs; after all, you did stop him from having his release. “I knew you had a putty mouth, but I didn’t know you could be that crude.” One of his hands disappeared from next to your head to reappear at your shoulder, making its way up your neck. “I bet you’re dying to hear me say that, yes, I picture myself walking in on you both and taking you so hard my name is the one you moan and whine all night for everyone to hear. You want me to tell you that whenever you wear your skirt too high, I only think of how easy it would be for me to sneak my hand between your thighs and make you cum with just my fingers during lessons. You have no idea how hard I get with the idea of you, naked below or above me, face showing the pure bliss from the feeling of my cock drilling into you.”

That was it, he’d told you what you wanted to hear, and your body now needed him to do all the things he shouldn’t. “Now, tell me, Y/n, how wet are you for me, eh?” You were soaking through your thin lacy underwear; he’d made you so wet with just light touches and crude words. You were breathing hard and your mouth had gone dry, so your words were stuck. George, being the impatient person that he could be, needed to hear something from you—anything. 

The hand that had been caressing your neck, was now wrapped around it; his grip loose enough to let you breathe but tight enough to make you lose your sanity. You couldn’t help it, and next thing you knew, you moaned loudly at his abrupt ministrations. 

“Fuck.” George hadn’t expected you to moan like that, it was filthy. The way you had closed your eyes as if his touch had been just delicious; the way you had thrown your head back, exposing your neck for him even more; and the way you had open your mouth, forming an ‘o’ shape and letting out the filthiest, neediest moan he’d ever heard. He had to hold his groan back at the sight of you, but he couldn’t help his dick from getting hard by the mere sound of you. 

You still had your eyes shut, mouth still agape, and head thrown back. You could feel something poking your inner thigh, and that alone had you thrusting your hips in search of it. “Please,” you moaned wantonly. You could feel the amount of wetness your sex was dripping, how you were soaked to the point your underwear couldn’t stop from leaking. 

“What do you want, Y/n?” his breath hit your lips, he was so close, “what do you need, sweetheart?” 

You all but wanted to moan how much you needed his fingers, tongue, or cock to make you cum, but the sound of steps stopped you. “Anything, Mrs. Norris?”

“Shit.” George had let go of you so fast and gotten closer to the door to hear if Filch and Mrs. Norris were anywhere close to coming to this room. You just looked as he made sure Filch was going to walk past the classroom; your mind was still spinning, and all your lust was now toning down. Thus, now you were aware of what had just happened: you almost begged your boyfriend’s twin brother to fuck you with no shame. You eyed George’s crotch and saw how his dick was still hard, and you felt your already hot cheeks heat up even more. You had made him that hard, and he had made you wet with words and some touches. 

“Come on, my sweet. Let’s see if there’s any students up the Astronomy Tower. Little devils are always up there messing around.” The annoying voice of the man slowly fade as he hurried to catch students out of bed.

“We need to leave,” you said in a whisper. George turned to look at you, but before he could meet your gaze, you looked down. “Come on, before he decides to turn back around.” You didn’t wait for George to speak or anything, you just grabbed the handle and opened the door as quietly as you could. You stuck out your head to make sure no one was coming your way, and when sure it was safe to get out, you did. 

“Y/n, wait.” George tried his best to be quiet, but it was a little hard given that the hallways were empty, so if one spoke too loudly, the echo would be heard. 

You didn’t stop speed walking. One, you were trying to head back to your common room without getting caught; two, you needed a change of underwear; and three, you needed to get away from George before you’d do something stupid. 

George was cursing himself for letting things get as far as they did, and the constant reminder of it was the slight pain he had on his groin. Blue balls weren’t what he’d expected from that encounter, but again, what had he been expecting? You were dating Fred, you loved him, and you would never cheat, but again, you were only seconds away from begging for him. The thought of your raspy, wanton moans made him shudder. 

George didn’t get to speak to you before you had taken a left and ran towards your dorm. 

That night neither of you could sleep, and when Fred had made his way back from trying to escape Filch’s nasty grasp, George couldn’t help but feel like the worst brother when Fred had asked if you had made an appearance whilst he was in the Tower. George lied and said he hadn’t seen you. 

ₒₒₒₒₒ

Breakfast the next morning was one of the things you had been dreading to attend. You knew you would be questioned by everyone about your behavior of the previous day, but what you dreaded the most was to look at Fred’s tired face. 

Once you had arrived at the Great Hall, Fred was on his feet walking towards you and before a word could leave your lips, he had kissed you with such passion, the wind had been knocked out of you. 

You had forgotten about what troubled you the minute his lips were on yours, and so when a couple of students started to cheer on Fred and you at the rate of how hot the kissed had turned, you pulled away with a massive blush on your face.

“Come with me,” said Fred as he pulled you out of the Great Hall and into a broom cupboard.

“Fred, listen,” you started to explain your behavior from yesterday, but Fred stopped you with another kiss.

“I fucking missed you all day yesterday. Had me mad all day not knowing what was wrong,” said Fred. His lips still only inches from yours. The desperation on his words had your heart breaking. You hadn’t mean to ignore him like that, but you needed to breathe after everything that had happened.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you so much.” You raised a hand and placed it softly on his cheek, and as always, he leaned on it, loving your soft touches. 

“No, I’m sorry I couldn’t be of help yesterday. I went to the Astronomy Tower last night, I hoped you would stop by. Almost got caught by Filch and that bloody cat.” Fred gave you a soft smile as you wrapped your arms around his torso. He hugged you back, while your muffled words caused him to chuckle. “What was that, Love?” 

“I said, I was going to the Astronomy Tower, but Filch was making his way towards where I was so I just decided to go to my dorm.” You weren’t completely lying; you only skipped a good chunk of the night’s events. 

“That git ruined my chances of my offer to make you forget the day’s troubles,” said Fred with a small pout as he looked down at you. 

“Mhm, and what type of offer could that possibly had been?” you asked with a small grin as you kiss his pout away. “If you must know, I had planned on not filling Astronomy charts, but rather filling other things.” You would have let out a snort at his cheesy attempt to make a pun if he hadn’t had slid his hands down from your lower back to slowly touch you until they rested at the back of your thighs, underneath your skirt.

Like a flash of light, your mind showed you the image of George being as close as Fred was, and how George had told you, rather crudely, how he would finger you in the middle of a lesson. 

“Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish, Love. We have Transfiguration.” Fred had started to leave little kisses along the side of you neck, his hands not shying from grabbing the back of your thighs or grabbing a handful of your bum. The intense need Fred felt was obvious, he seemed desperate to help you distress in more physical ways if he couldn’t help you with a nice talk. 

A groan in the back of his throat told you that he’d rather spend his morning with you instead of going to lessons. “Normally, I would have made you cum in minutes to prove that I always finish what I start,” said Fred while he kissed your neck one last time before facing you. “But I want to worship you right now because if I can’t help with how I normally would, at least I want to give you a break from your mind and just make you feel good.” 

Your heart was pounding faster than usual, and your body was heating up too fast. “I would love that, Freddie, more than anything,” you said as your hands tangled themselves in his messy long hair. He’d let it grow longer than usual, and it suited him good—just like it suits his twin. 

“But we cannot skip lessons, I know,” said Fred, finishing your thought. You gave him a tiny smile before you reached for a quick kiss. Fred held you there, basking the feeling of you in his arms. When he broke the kiss, a wolfish grin covered his lips, “you’re not escaping my grip tonight.” 

“What? Are you going to tie me up?” The way Fred’s eyes dilated meant that he had had that in mind. And his next words where enough to having you clench your legs: “it’s the best punishment for you, my little minx.” 

No other word left him as he pulled you out of the cupboard and headed to finish breakfast. 

Once you had sat down with Fred to finish breakfast before class, you felt eyes on you. And that feeling persisted throughout the whole day. You knew whose eyes were on you; you knew whose penetrating gaze did not leave your frame. George had been quieter than usual, but it did not raise many questions, only the occasional “you’re alright there, Georgie?”

ₒₒₒₒₒ

A whole week went and came with a tense air between the twins and you. George had been quiet when near you ever since the incident the previous week, and you had been extra jumpy whenever you felt George’s body too close to yours. Every time his body met yours, flashbacks would course through you igniting your body in ways it should not. You had not realized how close his body came toward yours before knowing the things he could do to your body just with the mere touch of his fingers. The tense air between you and George was sex-driven and it was becoming clear by the minute. Thus, the reason why Fred had been paying a closer look to the way you and his twin brother acted. At first, he wasn’t sure why you were so nervous to be alone with George, he had thought his brother had done something stupid to her and he confronted him about it but all George said was “Dunno what you talking about, mate. She seems fine to me, but again, you are her boyfriend. You should know if your girlfriend is going through some sort of crisis.” Fred had to scratch his head at that. He is your boyfriend, and he should pick up on these things, but it is not like you’re making it easy for him. You have tried hard to erase the memory of George by having sex with Fred whenever you mind swirls to those memories. Not like Fred was complaining. 

But all secrets come out at the end of the day, don’t they?


	2. Part II

**Friday morning. 5 days before the day,**

**Transfiguration—first lesson of the day.**

“…now, for the review of the list of spells that were given, I’ll be putting all of you with partners at random.”

You looked at Ale as she gave a sigh. She hated when McGonagall did that for reviews. She always ended up with the worst partners, and you always managed to get the decent partners. Everyone wrote their name on a piece of paper and put it in the hat that was floating around the room. It did not take long before the hat gave McGonagall her results. Alessa had managed to get Fred as a partner and Angelina ended up with Lee. You normally were one of the firsts to get partnered up, but with the majority of the class ready to go, you looked around to see that there was only six people left, and one of them was George.

“Ms. y/l/n, and the remaining Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall broke your thoughts as she called your name. You suppressed any type of peculiar reactions as you and George sat on the last desk on the far back.

Once everyone was seated, Professor McGonagall instructed everyone to complete the list of spells and some charms that would aid to the practice, and once finished the students could leave if everything were to be completed successfully. See here, you would normally be quick on reviews but this time your partner happened to be George Weasley, the man that has been on your mind since _that_ day, the reason why you have asked Fred to spend hours making you moan his name, the reason why Fred’s touch–though amazing–seemed like it wasn’t enough, and the reason behind your guilt. You and George have not had a moment alone since you ran away from him, making this the first time to be somewhat alone with the ginger.

“You there? Are you still going to ignore me?” George’s voice made your head snap to his direction.

“I haven’t been ignoring you, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you said indifferently and started to read over the spell list and made sure you had what you needed to make the correct transfiguration.

“Sure, whatever.”

It was silence that followed George’s reply. It did not take you longer than a minute to tune out your surroundings as you practiced away your spells.

You were transfiguring orchards when you felt the touch of cold fingers travel up your thigh disrupting your quiet mind. Holding back any sound, your body jumped as George’s hand started to travel up and down your thigh softly.

Your eyes scanned the room to make sure no one had seen you jump or seen George’s hand sneak up your skirt. Upon seeing everyone mining their business your head snapped to look at George as your hand grabbed his.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” You whisper-shouted as your eyes glared at him.

“What? I’m not doing anything.” He looked at you, smirked, and turned back to review his transfiguration assignments.

“Your hand is on my thigh, George,” you said as you leaned towards him and growled your words.

A ‘shocked’ expression appeared on his faint freckled face and then proceeded to grinned at you, “I did not notice my hand on your _soft_ thigh. Pardon my lack of awareness, I do not know how it made its way there. I’m so sorry, ma lady.”

Even though his words came out sarcastically you had expected him to remove his hand, but he did not.

He went back to his assignments and you stared at his now unmoving hand before deeply sighing and turning back to finish your practicing of the transfiguring of the orchards.

And most of the lesson went like that. He started to ghost his fingers not soon after you went back to work. You rolled your eyes and pretended that you did not care and ignored how your core felt tingly at the picture of George’s fingers so close of you wanting sex.

George got annoyed at your lack of response, so with a look around the classroom he started to slowly ghost his fingers higher up in search of a response.

“George!” You whisper-shouted as you held your hand steady trying to keep your birds flying and transfigured, and avoiding for others to glance your way. His fingers reached your clothed heat and with the biggest restrain, George swallowed a groan. Your silky panties were warm and wet. Your eyes searched a certain feline Professor McGonagall, and thankfully, she was distracted by some rogue birds around her desk.

“Shh.” He leaned toward your face and whispered in your ear with a grin, “don’t you remember? I told you what it does to me when you wear your skirt so high up.”

 _Fuck_. Your mind went back to that night, so clearly remembering how close he was when he told you all the crude things he wanted to do to you.

“You’re going to get us—me—in trouble,” you whispered as your eyes looked at his brown ones. With feral hunger in his eyes, George dragged his pointer finger in upward and downward motions along your clothed slit.

“If you stay quiet, we won’t.”

Your mouth opened and closed at his words and fingers. The way he had said those simple words had you gushing even more of your arousal. Trying hard to keep working on your assignments, you could not deny that George’s finger had you spreading your legs so readily when he started to move your underwear aside.

“Good girl,” he whispered, his face turned to yours. “Look at you, so ready for me.”

You had to hold back a moan as his long thick finger slid in so easily. He took a minute to take in the warmth and wetness that wrapped around his finger, and with that he only wondered how it would feel around his cock which found itself restrained by many layers of clothing. George slowly pulled his finger back as he watched your face and noticed how your lips lightly parted as he dipped in again.

George had you trembling; out of pleasure, out of anxiety of getting caught, and out of eagerness to have more of him. George had asked you if you wanted another of his fingers, asking if you could keep silent if he proceeded to fill you up with three of his fingers, and the only thing you could do was look at him in the eyes and mutter a tiny ‘yes.’

George smirked at your response, glad that you were so ready to comply, and as he grabbed his quill as if to take notes, he kept on thrusting his finger inside of you. But soon, a second one was added making you shiver at the stretch they were giving you. “George,” you swallowed a moan as his name slipped out of your lips in a whisper that you could barely hear, but the ginger next to you did not miss it.

“You have no idea how bad I want to grab you and bend you over and just take you right here. I wouldn’t know if I’d kneel to taste you or just make you cum around my cock while everyone watches and hears you scream my name.” George had managed to lean over without stopping his movements, his hot breath on your ear. He made sure no eyes were one the two of you as he whispered those crude words, or as he inserted his third finger into your soaping wet cunt.

Again, your will was tested as you bit on you tongue and contained the moans and gasps that threaten to spill from your throat. He was now fucking you with his long fingers, and you blushed harder when the slight squelch of your cunt reached your ears—and George’s.

George had to admit that he did not think his day would involve you in transfiguration with legs spread under the desk as he fingered fucked you with other people around. Especially his twin brother who only sat six desks away but was more preoccupied with pretending to work as Professor McGonagall roamed around the desk next to his. Fred was oblivious to the things his twin and girlfriend were doing, literally, behind his back. George felt his guilt rising as he thought more about Fred, but when you had tried to cast the next transfiguring spell, he couldn’t help but notice how it took you three times to get it right as your legs started to quiver and your body kept trying to freely move as you approached your orgasm. He could not stop himself from dropping his quill to grab his heavy and needy cock before he could cum in his pants at the view of you trying your best to stop twitching as his delicious ministrations.

“I’m so—Merlin—close,” you managed to mutter as you took notes, all of them were messy scribbles reminding you to practice again.

You knew you were probably dripping, because the closer you got to your climax, the clearer you could hear the sounds of your cunt sucking George’s fingers in. And you were so close, your legs kept spreading for him and he never failed to fuck you deeper with his fingers, but as you looked up you glanced at the back of the red locks of Fred’s head, your boyfriend, George’s twin brother. You cursed yourself for this doing this, for allowing George to finger you in class where Fred was. But you did not get the chance to tell George that he should stop because as you turned to him, you saw his other hand grab his hard cock tightly. And that was it for you. You grasped the desk with both your hands and hunched over as you came around the youngest twin’s fingers, making a mess of yourself and his hand as a chocked moan escaped you. The thought of George cumming in his pants without getting any type of attention to his cock had turned you on so much, because it took only your pleasure to make him want to burst in his pants like an unexperienced teen. He did not stop from thrusting though, and you swore your cunt just became louder. But no one turned. No one was paying attention as Lee had managed to make one of his birds explode like fireworks and making Angelina drop her head on the table in annoyance.

Once you had calmed down, George pulled his fingers out slowly and the sounds had made him roll his eyes back but when he daringly sucked his coated fingers, he had to hold his cock again. All you could do was stare as he savored the taste of you, like it was the best candy he could have found in Honeydukes. Your twitchy legs clenched at the view of him doing such filthy and sexy act.

“Now, Y/n, next time I want you to cum in my mouth. There’s no way I’m letting this,” George had sucked the last coated digit as to emphasize, “go to waste on the floor.”

“Fuck,” was the only thing that came out of you mouth at his dirty promises.

Right before Professor McGonagall had transformed back from her animagi, George had casted a quick cleaning spell. You had made quite the little mess on your spot which only made you blush harder. And not soon after, class was dismissed, and Fred was making his way to your desk with a frown on his face.

“I had to actually do some work. McGonagall would not budge from Beans’ and Kim’s desk. They couldn’t get their bloody spells right,” Fred looked back annoyingly at the two Ravenclaws that had been supervised by the Professor for the majority of the lesson. You and George had left a relieved sigh as his frown had not been addressed to either of you. The gilt had finally settled, and the air had become quite tense—Fred was clueless.

And the rest of the day, you couldn’t stop yourself from starting at George’s hands. The imagine of his fingers kept coming back over, and over again making you twitch on your spot whenever the tingly sensation came back. The need to cum only grew by the time dinner came around. George had noticed by the last class of the day how your eyes dilated whenever his fingers would do the simplest thing as grabbing his quill and took advantage of that. He knew you were probably itching to cum as he saw you shiver and slightly move on your spot uncomfortably.

You were trying to get to enjoy your roasted potatoes when your eyes landed on George as he finished eating one of his many drumsticks of the night. But that wasn’t what had made you almost drop your fork, no, it was that he had turned his head to look at you as he–almost knowingly–decided to lick his fingers with a slight smirk decorating his rosy lips. But when he popped his finger out of his mouth you swore loud enough to interrupt your boyfriend from attacking another piece of shepherd’s pie.

“You okay there, love?” asked Fred as he looked up at you with a raised eyebrow. George only smirked wider as he looked at his plate.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you said as you looked at him, but seeing George’s smile only made you want to erase it as fast as it plastered on his face, and you knew just how. “Actually, I just remembered that I have an essay to write for Arithmancy. Mind coming with me?”

That done it. His smirked vanished as he whipped his head to you and saw how the last part you had put your hand–most likely–on Fred’s thigh. You knew it was wrong to play with him like that, but it was George’s fault that had lead you to make this decision. He’d made you horny.

“Anything you want, love.” Fred had understood, and forgetting his food, he bid goodbye as he followed you out of the Great Hall. George had lost appetite.

ₒₒₒₒₒ

Of course, it didn’t take long before your robes where on the floor of his dorm room. And Fred had wasted no time before he was feasting on your arousal as you moaned and pulled at his ginger locks.

“Fuck, Fred,” you moaned as he inserted two of his fingers into you, spreading and preparing you for him. He only sucked harder on your clit as you clamped around his fingers. Fred had been surprised to see how wet you were by the time he had removed your panties. Almost making him wonder how long you’ve been holding your needs.

“You think you’re reading for me, little girl?” Fred whispered into your core, making your legs shiver at his hot breath. You couldn’t form words anymore, you were so blinded by want and need that you only moaned louder as to demonstrate your want for his cock. But you knew it wasn’t enough for Fred.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, use your words, sweet thing or I won’t know what you want,” he said with a grin as he kissed his way up your chest while his fingers now pumped slowly into you edging to your climax but never letting you cum.

You knew that he knew what you wanted, but the redhead loved hearing you beg, no matter what it was. But you were so needy, that you only whined before obliging to him, “please, Freddie. I want your cock. Please, make me cum with your cock.”

“Jackpot.”

Fred removed his fingers from you and sucked them before kissing you. At his actions you thought of George for the briefest of seconds, but it was enough to make you frown. So, you only deepened the kiss. Fred took that as his cue to situate himself between your parted legs. He pulled back from the kiss and knelled back enough to grab his hard member and tease you with the head of his dick. He hissed at the feeling of your cunt encasing the head of his cock as he pushed into you.

“Fuck, baby,” he grabbed the back of your thighs pushing them to your chest enough for him to keep himself steady, and to better see how he sunk into you almost obscenely. You threw your head back as his cock stretched you out so nicely that you couldn’t help but moan so wantonly. You were being loud, but with everyone still at dinner, no one would hear you moan and scream your boyfriend’s name as he pounded you into the mattress.

Fred did not hold back. He gave you a moment to adjust before his hips were snapping against you, fucking you into the bed as he told you how good you looked spread for him. As both of you were into the praise kink, neither of you held back with the dirty talk, and that only added more lust to your session. You couldn’t stop praising Fred as his cock rammed into you harder every time you begged, and Fred didn’t hesitate to push your legs further into your chest as you did.

“You take me so good. Tell me, how bad do you want to cum? Do you want to cum around my cock? Want to feel me filling you up with my cum, eh? Knowing that you’ll feel it dripping out on your way back to your dorm?”

“I want to–fuck that’s so good–cum so bad around your cock, Fred,” you grabbed your breasts as he became rougher, “I want you to feel me clench around you as you cum. Fuck! I want that so bad.”

Fred growled at you. He loved how you stopped being shy when telling him what you wanted. At first you only nodded or blushed madly at his words, but with time you became bolder and told him crudely want you needed in bed.

The both of you were close, and your twitchy body told enough, just as his stuttering thrusts told enough. It was so hot in the room, loud noises of wet skin slapping resonated, and that was all your ears heard before you seized up as you came with a shout of Fred’s name. He pumped into you as hard as he could when your walls trapped him in as you came, falling down the same hole of pleasure at the shout you gave of his name. He roared yours as his trembling legs gave in and collapsed, hands landing next to your head as he panted with his face buried into your neck.

ₒₒₒₒₒ

George hadn’t been able to finish his food as his thoughts mocked him with images of you and Fred in his room. He had heard enough times to know how you two normally fucked, and he hated how easily his anger faded whenever he heard you whine or moan at something his twin did. Even though he wanted to do all those things to you, he couldn’t hate his brother for making you feel good. But with the events of that afternoon, he felt jealous that he didn’t get to feel you wrapped around him like his brother probably was.

Standing, he walked out of the Great Hall with a frown. He didn’t care the Lee had asked where he was going, and neither cared that Alessa had eyed him the rest of dinner after you and Fred had gone to fuck.

He knew better than to go back to the dorm, but that did not mean he couldn’t wait in the common room pretending to read one of his schoolbooks. He did not know where to go, and he did not feel like getting caught by Filch wondering around the castle. But he regretted it when he walked in through the portrait hole. The faint sounds of moaning, and grunting could be heard if anyone approached the stairs that took students to the male dormitories. He could hear every single thing you said to Fred and vice versa. With all his control, he held himself back from bursting through the door and just interrupting you two.

What if he told Fred what you and he had done only a couple of hours ago? Would he hate him? hate her? would he even care? George knew Fred had become suspicious of something, but would Fred be so surprised to find out you had been attracted to his twin as well? He reckons that Fred knew he had a crush on you since second year, they both had, but Fred had been the one with the guts to ask you out fourth year.

George had heard enough by the time you had told Fred how bad you wanted to cum. He walked out with no idea where to stop, that is until he bumped into Lena once again…


	3. Part III

That night George had ended things with Lena—at least after he had given her one last orgasm as a nice parting gift. She was confused to say the least, she had just orgasmed thanks to his now skilled fingers and tongue, and he was just done with the sneaking? She’d asked him why, but George had limited himself to say that he was interested in someone and couldn’t keep doing this on the side. Lena understood, she had also started to talk to a fellow Ravenclaw but the idea of ending things with George made her sad. They had been each other’s first time, and things like that are hard to let go. But she did. She had offered to help him with his own arousal, but he declined with a little grin before bidding his goodbye and walking out of their little spot.

But George was regretting his action the very next day as he realized that he had broken something within you. You were now teasing him as well. The amount of times he had to excuse himself to use the restroom to make himself cum around his tight fist were too many. He hated the feeling of how, almost, foreign it felt to have his hand finish him off.

You had been merciless with your teasing. It was as if he had awoken something in you that had always been asking to be released, like a reassurance that he was, indeed, willing to risk it all just to have those moments with you. And in all honesty, so were you. You hadn’t done anything sexual with him since that lesson, but that only added more and more tension to the already tense air. It started with little looks from you, then to little actions (i.e. showing more thigh muscle, suggestive actions with your fingers with suggestive looking objects), and then with just blatant suggestions while you were too needy and needed Fred to take you to his bed.

You and George had been a little too distracted with teasing each other, that neither of you noticed the minute Fred realized something was off. When he noticed the way you seemed to act extra sultry with him in front of George; he noticed how George started to wear his thin sweaters whenever you were in the common room with everyone as if to show off his body; he noticed how you stared at him when he did; he noticed how George seem to gain you attention whenever he ate certain foods; he noticed that you wanted more every time he took you to bed.

**One day before the day—Herbology.**

“Fred, there’s no way he would do that.”

“But what if? You haven’t seen what I have.”

“This is George we are talking about, mate.”

“I bloody know we are talking about him, Lee,” Fred only sighed as he worked on his Sneezewort.

“Okay, but we are also talking about Y/n. She wouldn’t do that to you, and not because she is your girlfriend but because she has been best friends with the both of you since you three stepped foot on the train.” Lee was working on his own Sneezewort as he listened to Fred talk about his worries. He knew something was bothering him since yesterday but, he hadn’t thought it would be something like this.

“I know, I know. But,” Fred glanced at you as you worked, his lips forming into a tiny smile as you bit your bottom lip in concentration. Lee snapped him out of his gazing as he bumped his elbow with Fred’s arm, “sorry. I just—ugh—I thought her crush on both of us had gone when I asked her out.”

“Wait, you knew she liked both of you while also knowing that George liked her? Godric, Fred. So much for communication and honesty amongst you three.” Lee shook his head as he looked up to see George and you bumping shoulders and trying not to laugh when he pushed a little too hard, making you stumble a bit. Lee had realized that the twins and you had a different relationship than you all had with the rest of the group. It was always more intimate, and Lee was now understanding how intimate after six years.

“Oh, shut up. I don’t know what to do or what to feel.”

°°°°°°  
Fred was in misery. He wanted to hate his brother for trying to steal you from him, but he also wanted to hate you for liking his brother back even after all these years. But he couldn’t. He had known how tense things were even before he had asked you out, but you had said yes so readily without any ounce of hesitation in your voice. Would you had replied the same way if George had asked you? Would he be the one making you blush with a single sneaky wink? Would you be sending them the same suggestive glances at him if you were dating George?

He kept quiet. He wanted to see how far things could go, but not because he wanted to catch you both red handed, but because he wondered if either of you dared to have sex before he confronted either of you. And even then, when Fred would lay awake at night thinking about those crude pictures, he couldn’t be as mad as he wanted to be. Yes, he was mad that George had taken an interest in you once more, and he was mad you had as well. But his mind couldn’t comprehend when it happened. When did everything change?

At times he wondered if George felt bad for lying to him. He knew, his brother was having conflicting thoughts as well as him, because there had been times that George seemed to re-think his action at night—those night when Fred pretended to be asleep just to hear the restless shuffling of George’s sheets and the annoyed huffs he let out when his mind was being too loud about something. It was something that Fred had noticed since they were kids. George was the sensible of the duo, so when he felt guilty or conflicted he would always be restless. Fred held himself back from always making some jealous remark and catch his brother tense up at being questioned. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. But he was done feeling sorry for himself.

During lunch after Herbology, Fred couldn’t take it anymore. Lee had noticed the looks between George and you and couldn’t help himself from feeling bad for Fred. But someone else had noticed, and far before Fred had. Alessa had never been the one to keep things to herself, but she started the day you came back to your shared dorm after the day you had cried on her shoulder. You had thought her asleep like your other roommates, but she couldn’t sleep not knowing if you were okay. You had entered the bathroom so quick, and she wasn’t sure if you were crying or not. But let it go. But she noticed all those times you would blush whenever George came around, how his presence seemed to make you jumpy. She knew you too well, and she realized something had happened. And she was worried that you had done something stupid after she had let you go alone to the Astronomy tower. And as days went by, she knew that even if you hadn’t done what she hoped you hadn’t, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Maybe a stolen kiss, maybe some hidden moments, but nothing too grave was what she told herself, but she always found out about things before anyone else. And what was going on between you and George was no exception.

“Well, I have to go. Madam Pince asked me to help in the library,” you said as you collected your things. You had a free period, and your head of house had told so to the librarian.

“I’ll walk with you,” said Fred finishing his food as fast as he could. He wanted to talk to you, and this could be his opportunity to do so.

“It’s okay, Fred. I know my way there,” you said as you giggled at his chubby cheeks full of food that made him look like a squirrel. You kissed him quick on the lips before leaving the Great Hall. George saw you leave, and with a grin he finished enjoying his meal before seeking his dessert.

°°°°°°

“Thank you, Miss Y/l/n. You reduced the time this would’ve taken me by two hours. You may leave now, dear. Enjoy the rest of your free period.” Madam Pince had never been so nice to you, or anyone for that matter. You gave her a huge smile before biding goodbye and making your way to the common room.

As you thought about what book to read once you got there, you were blind to the figure behind you that covered your mouth and dragged you to the nearest broom closet. You tried to yell but instead bit the hand around your mouth once the person had closed the door behind them.

“Fuck, Y/n! That bloody hurt!” You snapped your head at the voice of the ginger in front of you.

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” Your reaction was fair, but also was general. You weren’t sure which twin it was as it was dark, and you could barely make out their face.

“Jeez, lower your voice will ya? Someone is going to hear you, and I bet that’s the last thing you want.” _George_.

“You git! Do not sneak up on me like that again. You almost gave me a heart attack,” you said as your back hit the wall behind you. Your hand went to your chest as it relaxed from the adrenalin that had kicked in. George only chuckled as he stood in front of you. The room wasn’t big, but it wasn’t too small either. But George was too close to you, that it made the room feel so small. He was as close as that one day.

“I’m sorry,” he said but you knew better. He wasn’t sorry, “but I couldn’t pass the opportunity to be alone with you.”

“George,” you wanted to tell him that this was wrong. That whatever was going on between the two of you, shouldn’t. But his mouth had found your jaw, and he was leaving wet kisses on it, then your neck, and then he reached your ear.

“Tell me you don’t want this. I made a promise to you that day,” he kissed and bit a spot behind your ear making your legs tremble. “I want to taste you, Y/n. Let me kneel between your legs and eat you out while you try to swallow your moans and my name like the last time.”

His hands were on your thighs, his hot mouth leaving wet kisses on your neck, and you? you were trembling with want, words stuck on your throat, your eyes shut, and your mind blank. But you opened your eyes, and let out two words: “Then kneel.”

And he did.

George dropped to his knees and waisted no time. His hands were massaging your legs and thighs as he left more kisses on your inner thighs. He could smell your arousal and that only when him groan at the thought of how soon his mouth would be there. His tongue exploring every inch of your sex. George listened to every sound you made, from gasps to whines, and from moans of his name to pleads to hurry up. He chuckled at how impatient you were but complied as he moved his fingers to your panties. His forefinger barely touched you when you growl at him.

“George, hurry the fuck up. Please! I need you so bad. I need you to make me cum again.”

 _Fuck_. He was so hard it hurt. He yanked your panties down your legs, and you kicked them off and spread your legs wider so he could access better, but only grinned and grabbed one of your legs and put it over his shoulder. You shiver at his hot breath when he spoke, “it’s dark and all, but I can still see your cunt glisten. You are so damn wet, and all I had to do was touch you.”

You knew he was getting cocky at how easily you got wet for him, but pulling him by his ginger locks, you looked down and growl, “do not get cocky with me, Weasley. You either shut up and eat me out or I’ll leave and ask Fred to—”

What exactly Fred was going to do to you, George never found out as he growled and in seconds his mouth was on your cunt. You threw your head back, ignoring the slight pain when you hit the wall. He was eating you out like a starved man. His lips sucked on your clit and you pulled his hair as he dug his nails on your thighs. You didn’t care about the pain; your mind was on him. On how good George was making you feel. George. Fred’s brother. His twin. You did not care. You were being selfish, a cheater, and a bad friend. But his tongue made you forget it all. His tongue made you forget the guilt as he thrusted his tongue in and savored you wholly.

“Fuck, George. That’s so good! Oh fuck.” You were nowhere near close, but your legs were quivering at his ministrations and you could only grind on his face as he feasted on you.

George wanted to praise you, so he moved his tongue and allowed two of his fingers to enter you in a swift push as he sucked hard on your stiff clit. “So fucking pretty. You are a mess, all wet, sticky, and sweaty. For me. Me. I want you to cum, I want your cum to drip down my chin by the time I’m done with you.”

You cussed and moaned as he fingered you and told you all the crude things he wanted. You noticed the way he said ‘me’ and it was his jealousy coming out. He knew that even when he had you in moments like this, you were still Fred’s to the rest of the world. He was fucking you harder than the last time. With better access he could easily fuck you open, but he knew he wasn’t going to be fucking you with his cock. Not yet. Maybe not ever, but he would satisfy himself with what you let him do. He thrusted a third finger inside of you and you were now sobbing in pleasure. He kept his lips on your clit while his fingers fucked you deeply but not as deep as his cock would. And now that’s what you wanted, but you knew better. So you only grinded harder, while you got louder. You were still aware that you couldn’t shout, so you tried to keep it down. But his mouth and fingers made you forget it all when you felt it. The knot on your stomach.

“I’m so fucking close, George. Please make me cum.” He knew you were close, the dripping of your juices down your thighs and his hand, the squelching sounds, your walls clamping on his fingers, your whines and moans were enough clues to let him know you were close. And the more you twitch, the more he grinned. He became merciless with his fingering and there you were. You swallowed the shout of his name, but a loud whine left your lips at the intense feeling of your orgasm. Oh, he was grinning like a mad man. He was proud and had to hold his orgasm as he realized what you’d done.

“I didn’t know you could squirt like that.” Honestly, neither did you.

°°°°°°

Alessa was nervous. She couldn’t find you, and George wasn’t in class when she had gone to see Professor Moody after the Headmaster had sent you to ask him to see him after his class. Only Fred. And that made her nervous. She had walked down the empty corridors what it felt like a million times, but then she stopped. She had walked this corridor before, but she had failed to listen before. But now she couldn’t ignore it.

Moans.

She was hearing moans.

A voice.

His voice.

George.

 _Fuck, it was George_.

And another moan. This time whinier.

You.

 _Fuck_.

Alessa looked at the door. It was mocking her. She could hear what they were saying due to the silence, but only if you were at the same distance she was. Near the door. Fuck, she regretted it all. She couldn’t say a word. You were her cousin. You were more important than her friendship with Fred. But Fred was a good friend to her. She was scared. She kept listening. You were talking to George. Was it over? You were not moaning.

Silence.

 _Run_.

She couldn’t move. She had been a witness to _it_. She hated it. And she wanted to scream because you and George were the biggest idiots. A fucking broom closet. _Idiots_. But she wanted to laugh too. You and George looked like idiots as the both of you stood there gaping at her. No one dared to say a word.

You were gaping with your eyes so wide it was almost funny.

George looked scared. He should. _Git_.

Alessa just shook her head, and with a grunt she walked away but not before she turned around.

“Sooner or later you know it will come up. You better tell him, before one wrong question directed my way does.”

There were fucked.

°°°°°°

“…so, I think Mad-eye is officially creepy,” said Angelina as she grabbed some pie. Dinner in the Great Hall was always the loudest time of the day. Everyone came together to eat the most delicious foods before going to bed. It was impossible to not be stuffed at the day’s end. But George, Alessa, nor you cared much for food.

“Whatever made you arrive to that conclusion?” Katie was now laughing as she ate her food, she was seated next to Lee and in front of Fred, while Angelina was next to Alessa who sat across from you, and George sat next to Fred across from Lee.

“I was thinking in class today about that eye of his. He said that he sees through anything. Anything,” she repeated for emphasis and she looked at her friends with an expecting look. Waiting for them to understand what she meant.

“Oh.” Katie stopped eating as she understood. “Damn you, now I have to be self-aware of that from now on, Angelina!”

“Well, I’m sorry! I wasn’t going to suffer alone with that thought. So now we can all be self-aware,” said Angelina as she looked pleased, but her smile faded when she saw how out of it you were.

“Y/n.”

_How could I be so stupid to let him do that there._

“Y/n.”

_Bloody idiot you are for letting yourself do that. Letting him eat you out. No matter how good it was. With his tongue and the way it—_

“Y/N!”

“What?!” you looked up confused at you name being shouted. Everyone was looking at you. You felt your cheeks grow warm at the attention from your friends.

“Are you okay? You seem lost in thoughts there,” asked the girl with a concerned expression.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just thinking about exams, you know.” You almost cringed at the lie. Yes, you had exams to look for as the year approached its end, but they had never been a problem for you. And they knew it. But Angelina only nodded as if she didn’t believe you but let it go, and so did Katie, and Lee—although, in the back of his mind he remembered the talk he’d had with Fred earlier, he was more into the food than a topic he had no business with. But Alessa, Fred, and George tensed up. Alessa hadn’t spoken a word to anyone about what she’d heard; Fred was in his own mind debating how to approach the topic in general; George was itching to fess up to his brother, but he couldn’t, he was being a wuss but he didn’t care; and you were being eaten alive by your guilt. Now that Alessa knew what was going on, you were scared that Fred would ask her something and boom secret’s out. You couldn’t stop thinking how to tell Fred that you had been fingered twice by his brother, but you didn’t want to be the one to tell him. You were scared. And you didn’t care.

“Well, I am stuffed,” said Fred as he stretched a bit. He moved his gaze to you, “could we go cuddle before I go to bed?”

Your heart almost broke. This man, asking you to cuddle? You fucking hated yourself. “Sure, Freddie.”

You were ready to leave but Fred stopped and turned to face his brother, “before I forget, I need to show you something back at the dorm.”

George looked up to see his brother give him his usual grin, but he knew those eyes.

Those eyes that saw right through him.

Right through his soul.

“Sure.”

They walked in silence, and it was awkward. Fred led the way to the Gryffindor common room. He gave the password, and the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. It was empty but Fred needed more privacy than that. He pulled out his wand, and thanks to Madeline Primmore—one of Gryffindor’s Prefect—he knew how to undo the spell on the stairs. How else would he get you in his dorm when it wasn’t the holidays?

Neither you or George questioned his actions, and just followed him up the staircase. Once the door of their dorm room closed, Fred couldn’t keep his face straight anymore.

“Alright, I’m tired of this. What’s going on between the two of you?” Fred was mad, but with the faces you and George carried, anyone could swear that Fred was holding you at wand-point.

“Whatever do you mean, Fred?” George tried to act as if this was amusing to him, but inside, he was a wreck. You? You just stood there.

“You know bloody well what I mean! I’m not blind, George. There is something going on! This has been going on for weeks now! At first I thought you two had a fight because Y/n was always jumpy whenever you two were near each other, but then you two were too comfortable around each other,” said Fred as he paced around the room. He was raising his voice little by little. The bottled-up feelings were coming out.

“Mate, we have always been that comfortable. Nothing new about that,” said George as he tried to calm Fred down. He felt bad, he had caused this.

“Nothing new?! So, you are telling me that this bloody tension between the two of you has always been there? Eh? The way you seem to catch her eye whenever you wear something that shows off your arms? And the way you, George, seem to make her blush with the winks you send her? And let’s not mention the way you seem to always want more. Like it’s not enough anymore!” Fred was looking at you now. You weren’t looking at him, but you could feel his penetrating gaze on you.

“Fred—” George couldn’t speak because now Fred was really mad.

“DON’T TRY TO LIE TO ME, GEORGE!”

You couldn’t hold it any longer, this was your fault. You looked up to see Fred and George looking at each other, Fred was fuming, and George seemed like he wanted to be just as angry, but he had no reason to be. Fred was right. There was no way out of this.

“We haven’t had sex,” you said in almost a whisper.

Both men were looking at you now. Fred soften his gaze but before he could say anything, you spoke again while your eyes looked at his brown ones. You couldn’t lie to those eyes; those eyes that seemed a little lighter than George’s; those eyes that have always looked at you as if you were the most precious thing in the world, in his life; those eyes that burn with passion when you two made love; and those eyes that now held relief that were soon to show hurt.

“But we have done things that we shouldn’t have.” There. The spark in those eyes was gone.

“W-what do you mean by things? Y/n, what does that mean?” he knew what it meant, but he almost knell down to pray it was just a fleeting kiss, just that.

“Y/n wait—” George needed to stop you, but the look you gave him shut him up. You had made up your mind.

“Fred, I’m sorry—”

“Just tell me! Tell me what you did with him!” Fred was hurting. It wasn’t just a kiss.

What could you tell him? ‘Your twin ate me out, and fingered me in class while you were only a couple of seats away’? You couldn’t speak, it was stuck. And the silence was getting to Fred.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?! SUCK HIM OFF?” His crude words ringed in your ears and George’s, but that never happened so neither of you reacted, but Fred kept going, “DID HE GO DOWN ON YOU THEN?”

 _Yes_.

“DID HE—what?” Fred stopped. You looked up and then you knew. You said it at loud. You had admitted what you’ve done just hours ago.

“Freddie, it only happened once. He only did that once. Last time he didn’t eat me out he just use his fingers, and I didn’t think much of it, it was selfish of us and I’m so so—” you couldn’t stop, your guilt was making you vomit words without realizing what you were saying.

“Last time? You just said he went down on you which was different from the last time?” Fred only scoffed humorlessly. George couldn’t even look up anymore. His eyes far more interested on the floor.

“Shit.” You groaned at your stupidity, “I was just doing work, and there was teasing and I just—I couldn’t—I gave in, and you were there, and I felt so bad.” _Shut up._

“IN CLASS?”

“Mate, I started it! It’s my fault, I couldn’t stay away!” yelled George. He needed to own up on his mistakes. Even if he didn’t regret them, even now when his brother had found out.

You know that feeling when your body goes numb and only a faint sensation of something crawling up your weak limbs seems to let you know you can still feel? That’s how Fred felt. His mind was blank, his body numb, his gaze on the wall behind you, and he just stood there. He was angry at you, angry at George, and angry with himself. You had become his twins’ lover, while you were his. His girlfriend and twin brother had been sexually involved in a way. No sex, but sex. But why would George do this? Why would he seek you out? Didn’t he have that fuckbuddy? He had someone to fuck, why the hell seek you out?

Unless…George had sought the other girl out because of you? because of him? Because you were his girlfriend and not his? He had been jealous, then? Jealous that you were his, and not the other way around. And then you found out. That morning you were mad. _Oh_. You were jealous. He had been clueless, but Alessa knew. That’s why she was acting weird. She knew and couldn’t say a word. _Loyalty_. He mentally scoffed at that word, that seemed to be something neither you or George managed to practice. But… would he if you had been dating George? Wouldn’t he be on George’s shoes if he had been the one jealous of the relationship? Yes, he would. It’s you he loved, and no matter who he fucked, you would be on his mind. _Fuck_. He needed to think.

And he left. He walked out without a word.

“Fred!” you shouted as he ran out of the room. You followed him out, George not far behind. But Fred had gone. He didn’t want to talk to you nor George. 

And there you stood, looking at the portrait that closed behind the ginger who you loved, while the other ginger who you loved as well dumped himself on the stairs and cussed as he pulled on his hair.

Your body ached; you couldn’t see as the tears ran down your cheeks. No sound came out of you, the tears were silent, but George’s weren’t. A sob. You turned around and you saw how broken he was. You slowly approached him. And with some hesitation he accepted the embrace. first time your touch made him feel so bad, but he took it, he needed it. He hated himself.

And the two of you cried until the voices of students filled the halls outside, George skipped to his dorm, while you left to yours.

Fred didn’t return to his dorm that night.

George didn’t sleep that night. Did he lose a brother?

You didn’t sleep that night. Did you lose it all?


	4. Part IV

To the rest of the students of Hogwarts, when morning came it meant another day of lessons and studying, another day of wondering if the food from the Great Hall would have something else than the usual for lunch, another day of heated discussion of you would come out victorious in the last task that was only a couple of weeks away, and another day of your usual gossip. But for a certain pair of gingers, and a y/h/c it meant something else. Could they walk out of their dorms and face the day as if the prior night hadn’t been their worst night? The answer was easy: no. But they had to.

The beaming rays on sunshine made Fred groan as he turned on his makeshift bed on the floor next to Ron’s bed. Fred had made his way back to the castle after he ran out of his dorm. He hadn’t been looking where his feet where taking him, so when he looked at the lake in front of him he sighed and collapsed as his body didn’t want to stand anymore. And so there he laid on the grass as he gazed at the stars above him. He wanted to cry, yet he did not; he wanted to scream, yet he did not; he wanted to hit George right on the jaw, yet he only pulled on the grass harshly; he wanted to break it off with you, yet his heart squeezed at the thought alone. To say that Frederick Gideon Weasley was a mess of emotions would be an easy agreement to any prying eyes. As he laid there, his mind ran over the whole ‘conversation’ that took place only minutes ago. He hated himself for asking, but he needed to know, even if he didn’t want to. He had the whole thing memorized by how many times his mind displayed it for him, but he needed that. How would he make up his mind about what to do if he blocked it? First he analyzed George. He had been the quietest after Fred had lost his composure and had been the last one to speak about the topic before Fred had run away. George had admitted to initiating the whole thing, but was he? George had tried to stop you from telling him the truth, and that made Fred frown. Why? What was the point? _Put yourself on his shoes, Fred_.

George had been jealous, which led to his twin to find a fuckbuddy, which led to your jealousy, which led to a possible argument between the two of you, which led to the sneaking. Fred repeated the process in his mind over and over again, and then it hit him. George didn’t want to say a word not because he was a foul little git but rather he had wanted to bask in the little moments. It was selfish of George, yes, but almost painfully Fred admitted to himself that he would be the same way if it had been him the one that was left on the side.

“Dammit, mate, why can’t you be bloody mad that your own twin was trying to shag your girl!?” Fred groaned into his hands as he spoke to himself. He wanted to be furious, he wanted to stomp back and hex George or even knock him out cold muggle style. Yet here he was trying to understand his brother and his actions. And then there was you. Fred knew why you didn’t want to say a thing: guilt. It was all the guilt in you that had tried to make amends but at the same time, as he went over your reaction earlier that night, you weren’t feeling that guilty. You had wanted George as well back then, and now that want of pure love had added pure lust. Did you love George? Did you still love him, dammit?

Fred cussed himself as he remembered those nights were you seemed to ask for more than he alone couldn’t offer. He remembered how your body seemed to seek more touches than his two hands could provide, how you seemed to want more than just him between your legs, how your hands seem to search of an extra head when you pulled on his hair when his mouth made you squirm. The signs were there all along. And even now that his jealousy rose, he couldn’t be mad. Just jealous. But… had you always wanted that? Have you always wanted—maybe unconsciously—George there as well?

“Kinky little minx,” smirked Fred but soon scoffed at his own lack of anger. But why, in Merlin’s soggy socks, did he want to be mad so bad? Clearly he couldn’t.

Fred’s eyes gazed up the sky without really seeing. He didn’t know how long he laid there, but he needed to go back before he got caught. He stood and started for the castle, but then stopped. Should he go back to his dorm yet?

So, instead of going to his own bed, be knocked on Ron’s dorm and waited. When no one open the door, he sighed and open it before slipping in and heading towards Ron. Fred smirked as his little brother drooled a bit as he seemed to mouth words to himself. He shook him slightly, and when that didn’t work, he did it a bit more forceful making Ron give a snort as he woke.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!” Ron had half a mind to whisper-shout to his brother as he looked around. Everyone still asleep.

“Well dear Ronniekins, I need a place to crash as my dorm is now a warzone.” Ron wanted to ask, but at the same time didn’t. And with a roll of his eyes at the nickname, he grabbed one of his pillows and handed to Fred with a soft smack on the face from the pillow. Fred only flicked his finger on Ron’s forehead before grabbing a blanket that Ron was pulling to give it to him. It didn’t take long for his eyelids to drop, his mind still on you and his twin.

So, when morning came, the sun blinded him as confusion set on his mind. For a minute he had forgotten that he had crashed there, but the sound of Harry’s voice asking Ron why Fred was on the floor reached his ears making him nod to himself as if saying ‘yup, all that happened.’

“I dunno. Didn’t ask, but he did say something about a warzone in his dorm.”

“Should we wake him? Reckon he needs food before lessons start,” said Harry as he approached Fred.

“No need, Harry. I’m up,” he said as he sat up from his spot and stretched to hear a faint cracking of his back. He saw Harry’s intention to offer to wait for him to go to breakfast, but he spoke quickly, “and don’t let me keep you here. Go have breakfast, I just need a minute to fully wake.”

With a nod from Harry he turned to follow Ron out the door, who looked happy at not having to wait for his brother to eat. But Fred spoke before they could leave, “and if anyone asks, you haven’t seen me, alright? No matter who’s asking.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other before confusingly nodding at Fred as they left, shutting the door behind them.

Fred mused at his words. His thoughts from last night coming back, less harshly but still heavy. He hoped his decisions would be the correct ones. He could either solve them or make them worse. And he hoped with his whole heart it would be the former.

°°°°°°

George had to be dragged out of his dorm by Lee. Even though he had an inkling at what had happened the prior night as Fred never showed up to their dorm, he was still friends with George. He couldn’t pick one as they both meant the world to him, and no matter how shitty whatever George had done to Fred, he couldn’t deny the fact that George looked so not like himself as a smile and glim of his eyes were replaced by a frown and downcast eyes. He hoped the twins would solve whatever happened as the idea of them fighting seemed to be so bizarre that he didn’t know how to truly handle the situation.

“I really don’t feel like eating, Lee, or going to lessons for that matter,” said George as he tried to pull his arm free, but Lee had a grip on him that surprised him as he got pulled out of his dorm and down the stairs.

“I don’t care if I have to feed you myself, mate, but you are eating.”

George only huffed but allowed Lee to pull his arm all the way to the Great Hall. George couldn’t lie to himself as he dragged his feet, that he felt awful. Fred had gone, Merlin knows where, and hadn’t come back. He felt guilty about it all. If he hadn’t tried to seek you out none of this would be happening, but you didn’t stop. You also kept it up, but he couldn’t blame you no matter how hard he wanted. Even if the fight damaged his relationship with his twin forever, he couldn’t hold you accountable for it. He just couldn’t. He loved you too much to imagine a life where he had to ignore you in order to gain his brother’s trust again. But he couldn’t live with a life where Fred ignored him for the rest of eternity either. And those thoughts had been what had clouded his mind all night and most of the early morning. He had passed out somewhere after sunrise before he had awoken by Lee getting ready, rather noisily in his opinion. And as he walked he kept looking for any signs of you or Fred. He didn’t know if he would be able to truly look anyone in the eyes anymore, but he was worried. He didn’t have the map anymore to see where Fred had gone, and he hadn’t bothered to see if you were doing well enough to even get out of bed. He had taken your soft pleads to calm down and breathe, taken you warmth as a soothing blanket, and your slight rocking had almost made him fall asleep as exhaustion set in. But people had started to get back from dinner and he couldn’t bare to see anyone, as if they would look at him and see the joke for a brother, friend, and person that he felt he was. He didn’t thank you, nor made sure you got back to your dorm, but the quick shuffling of your feet was enough to let him know you had felt the same way. So, all night he drowned in guilt, and sorrow but never in regret. He didn’t regret anything he’d done with you and hoped neither did you. And that made him silently cry because _fuck_ how can he feel like the worst human in existence but no one ounce of regret surged in his body?

Lee had finally managed to make George sit down on the bench, and to his delight he hadn’t had to force food on a plate and shove it down the ginger. George did stare at his food longer that he had liked before stabbing a sausage and taking a bite out of it. George didn’t taste the food he was chewing, and swallowing was easy as the food on his mouth got chewed on longer that it should. Every time he heard someone entering the Great Hall he never failed to glance at it. He didn’t know if he was hoping for Fred to show up or you. You weren’t there and neither was Alessa, and that gave him some peace. You weren’t alone, but that peace didn’t last long. His eyes landed on you, and his heart broke at the sight. You looked terrible, maybe worse than him.

Just like Lee, Alessa had tried to pull you out of your bed but you were—literally—clinging to bed in refuse to her pleads for you to get up.

“I don’t want to get up, Ale. I won’t leave this bed, or this room,” you said into your pillow loud enough for her to hear you. Your other roommates had already left as Alessa had almost shoo them out as they looked at you with worry. The always smiley Y/n was wallowing in despair, and they didn’t know why. Alessa didn’t have to ask to know what had happened. Alessa let go of your arm with a huff, and you turned your head to look at her annoyed face, “just go eat. I’ll be here until death comes my way.”

“Merlin, you are so bloody dramatic,” huffed Alessa as she grabbed a clean set of your uniform and place it on the bed. “Get up, Mecha, you need to get ready.”

You rolled your eyes at the nickname she had given you when you were 8. You used to have bangs and when they started to grow you refused to let anyone cut them even if you had to put them up in a little braid and throw it back in order to eat without them getting in the way. She only used that nickname when you were sad to the point it became a problem to your health. You didn’t sleep at all last night, nor had taken a quick nap. No. You haven’t closed them since you ran up to your bed the prior night after leaving George. After Fred had left. You hated your weakness because that was what had caused the whole mess. Instead of being strong enough to refute George’s advances, your love for him had been the weakness to allow yourself to indulge in the pleasure he offered, the love he wanted to give you while you already had that from Fred. You were greedy in taking George while you had Fred. You had been selfish to indulge in pleasures that were forbidden, but you couldn’t help what you felt for the twins. You couldn’t love just one and pretend the other was just a friend. No. You already had for two years for the sake of Fred, hoping that having him would show you that one was enough for you. But love is not fair. You didn’t ask to fall in love with both of them, you hadn’t asked for them to love you as equally, you hadn’t asked. But you had loved them since the beginning, they both had too and one had dared to ask, you had taken the chance that was given, and then taken that chance a second time in different circumstances. And it made you a greedy bitch. And those words rang in your head, but it only made you sad at its truth. But also, the sorrow you felt as if you had lost Fred forever. He didn’t break up with you, at least not officially, but there was no way he would forgive you. Sure, he would be mad with George for some time but at the end, they are brothers—twins—while you are just a girl they meant once, fell in love with, had fun, and then it ended. You were going to become a chapter in their lives that they could look back and either see it as their worst memory or as the moment that solidified their bond as family. And that future did not include you. And that shit hurt so bad that you cried all night at the images of Fred and George with their kids, their respective partners and a happy life. While you in the other hand had been forgotten as you drown in pain, sorrow, and guilt. But no regret. It just made you even shittier.

Alessa at the end managed to drag you out, and by the time you two made it to the Great Hall, most of the school was there eating or finishing their meal and heading to their class that were ridiculously far from where they were. Alessa saw Lee sitting further away from where Angelina and Katie sat as they were chatting away with some of their respective friends. She looked at you and decided to sit with Lee and a depressed looking George. No Fred in sight. Now she—almost—understood everything. She sighed at the whole thing and mentally thank the gods or whatever that she hadn’t been responsible for it. She hadn’t babbled away anything, and that made her somewhat pleased. See, she does have some self-control. Just don’t ask rather specific questions and all secrets can be kept.

“Morning,” said Alessa rather cheerful as she took her seat next to Lee, leaving George and you to sit together. Almost hesitantly you sat and didn’t look at anyone as you also muttered a quiet ‘morning’ to Lee and George. Just like Alessa you had noticed that Fred was nowhere to be seen, and that only made your heart squeeze all the tighter. It pained you that you had caused him so much pain. But before you could ask anything to either Lee or George, the latter spoke, “Have either of you seen Fred? He didn’t show up to the room last night.”

Alessa looked at George surprised at his words, but what shocked her the most was how broken and desperate he sounded. You? you almost broke down crying at the thought of Fred being so mad that he did not come back to his room.

“No, we haven’t seen him.” She looked down at her plate, but her curiosity had been itching her to ask what had happened last night, so she did. “What exactly happened last night between you three?”

You tensed and so did George. Neither looking up nor making a sound. Alessa huffed, “so now you two stay quiet? Didn’t know you two knew how to do that.”

She hadn’t mean to make it sound so harsh, but she knew enough, and she knew that she needed to know what was wrong as the mess you two had made was making you both look sick. She was worried about you, about George, and about Fred who was bloody missing.

George was about to argue and tell her to mind her business, but she got involved by accident and she needed to know, and so did Lee who he had an inkling since that morning that he knew as well. So, with a quick glance around, he told them everything. You only added to the story by nodding your head whenever you felt the need it needed it.

By the time George was done, Lee and Alessa were motionless. Both had anger, pity, shock, and slight discomfort written on their faces. Neither said a word for a long time, but Lee was the first one to make a move to set his fork down.

“You two really fucked up, you know that, right? Fred knew something was happening and he didn’t want to believe it. And neither did I, but it was obvious after he pointed it out.” He looked as if he wanted to say more, but he knew it wasn’t his place, so he just said that and looked at Alessa. She did the same with her fork, as she looked at the two of you almost annoyed and as if she was incapable of believing…something.

“I told you that day to be careful, and you go and do the complete opposite. But you three don’t know what communication is, and it bloody shows. That pact you twats did was broken the minute it was a thing; promising to tell each other everything my arse! Fred never admitted to knowing that you had a crush on Y/n since forever, but still gave you time to ask her out, and then when you didn’t he asked you. We all know how that ended up, but you, Y/n, forgot to mention that you happened to also like George, which he also realized before he asked you out! He knew and yet he kept it a secret, which led to George never speaking up because you knew he also liked her, and you also gave him the chance to ask her out which he took! And then two years later you decide to make a move on Y/n when she gave herself away about her feelings for you. And you cousin, oblivious as always, you failed to see they liked you as well for so long, so you said yes to Fred in hopes the crush on George would go away but no! It remained there, but you tried to push it down for so long that when I let it slip that George was fucking—sorry shagging—someone that wasn’t you, you got jealous and couldn’t handle it because you never stopped loving him. So, you took a chance on him when you got it, even if you felt guilty about it before and after things happened, but never during right? But it all blew on your face when Fred realized something was happening right under his nose! None of you were truly honest with the other, and it’s almost laughable how the pact never really work to keep you close and honest, it only gave you the idea that you were, because deep down you all knew you were lying to each other and yourselves.”

She ranted, but never once did she raise her voice. Lee looked shocked at her words, he agreed because he had told Alessa what Fred had told him. He couldn’t help himself to tell her when she had asked casually if he had noticed how weird Fred had been acting and how you and George were acting as well. So, now here she was spilling the truth as if it were her own. But she knew all about you, and Lee knew all about Fred and George, so it wasn’t hard for her to make correct assumptions after listening to the story.

You and George looked so pale, shocked, guilty, and stiff. You both couldn’t look anywhere but Alessa’s face as she only looked pleased at finally getting that out of her. Communication. Something so simple, yet it had been the ultimate downfall of it all.

Not soon after the rant, Alessa and Lee dragged both you and George out of the Great Hall and walked to the dungeons for Double Potions. To you and George’s luck, Snape didn’t notice or cared to the lack of participation in class that day. Going over Alessa’s words was the only task the two of you could do. Fred didn’t show up to class until after lunch, which he wasn’t present for either. Angelina and Katie were worried once they took a look at both you and George. But no one told them what happened, no need to spread the word because that morning had been enough for one day.

You, Angelina, George, Alessa, and Lee were all grouped together as Professor McGonagall had given them another review day, with free to work together in groups no matter how big as long as work got completed by the end of the lesson. By now you and George were looking less pale, but the worry about where Fred was still consuming you whole. So, when the door opened a little after class had settled, everyone glanced to look as Fred walked in with a apologetic grin to the Professor before explaining that he had lost track of time as he had been in the owlery sending a letter to his mum. George looked almost confused and scared at that. Was that a lie or did he actually write to their mum and told her that George should be shun from the family after what he’d done?

“At least you showed up. As it is only review I won’t be taking points from you, but don’t make it a habit, Mr. Weasley or the next letter to your mum will be about detention with Mr. Filch,” said the feline Professor as she continued to scan over essays she had been grading.

“Thank you, Professor.” Fred gave her his usual grin before turning to his friends. And they all looked at him with worry. Angelina and Katie looked at him with slight worry as they seemed to half believe his excuse; Lee and Alessa in the other hand looked something in between surprised and worried at him, as if they couldn’t believe he was walking towards them looking like he always did; but you and George looked at him with fear, worry, and guilt, and Fred had to admit that the two of you looked like utter crap but that made him feel bad for a solid second before he grabbed a chair and pulled it in between Lee and Alessa.

“Did you miss me?” asked Fred looked at everyone sans his brother and his girlfriend—were you still that?

“Where have you been? You missed all lessons expect this one,” said Lee trying to hide some of his worry, as Angelina and Katie didn’t know why everyone else was so worried.

“Oh, I was just not feeling like sitting in class today. Had many things in mind, so I decided to enjoy solitude in the kitchens, which is not really solitude as the elves kept asking why I was still there,” responded Fred almost jokingly at the end. He seemed to be acting like his usual self. And now the worry you and George felt was gone and some anger had taken its place. Was he over everything? Was he going to just avoid it all and be okay? It’s not like you wanted him to look just as broken as you felt, but his smile hurt.

“That explains why you smell like pumpkin pasties, and chicken. You probably got to eat some of dinner’s food for today,” added Alessa as she couldn’t help the little grin on her face. She wondered why he was all normal contraire to her cousin and George, but like mentioned before, she is good at reading people and Fred was now presenting himself like an open book to her curious mind.

And so, with some laughter and some work here and there, the lesson flew by and next thing you knew everyone was out by the castle and enjoying the sunny day on campus.

Everyone seemed to had stopped worrying about Fred’s earlier disappearance, but now George and you were left to understand Fred’s actions. He seemed like himself, with the only difference being that he hasn’t directed a word to you or George, but neither had either of you. Too afraid to cause a scene if he decided to explode and shout that he didn’t want to talk to either of you anymore. He seemed happy, he seemed okay, he seemed relieved. And it hurt. It hurt like a bitch because did he not miss his brother nor girlfriend? Did he not miss the love from his twin brother, the soulmate that he had luckily acquired as a brother? Or the person that he had learn to love when she had entered his life like a beautiful present from the universe? Yes, he did. So much, but he couldn’t show that. Not yet. That wasn’t his plan.

°°°°°°

When dinner came around, Fred noticed how mad you and George were at him, and honestly he didn’t care. He knew what he was doing, and it was soon to reach its goal. He just needed to be sure, and he would act. He had realized how his attitude would lead to one thing, and one thing only. And he knew that with the right timing and right words, he would get the solution he had been looking for, and the one they all could have had long before this mess.

“Ale, I’m done. Can I go back to my bed now? I think sleep is finally catching up on me,” you said as you pushed your plate away from you. You had been forced to eat dinner and so was George by Lee.

“Yeah, and take George with you would you? He looks like he is about to drop dead the longer he stares at the plate,” added Alessa as she glanced at him with a hidden grin. Like mentioned before, she knew how to read people and Fred’s plan had been exposed to her by the time he sat next to her away from you and George.

“Okay,” you said as you waited for George to get up. He did, and you walked ahead of him but not before glancing at Fred who seemed that he could care less that you and George were leaving before anyone else. But there was a glint in his eyes that made you frown. It was that mischievous glint he had before any prank he had planed was working like he had wanted. And that made you nervous.

George instead of allowing you to go to your room, he pulled you to his. And it felt all too familiar as you walked up the stairs, but this time one red head was missing.

“He doesn’t care.” You hadn’t even closed the door all the way behind you before he spoke looking down at you. He looked sad, but he also looked…okay with what he said.

“What do you mean he doesn’t care?” you asked as you crossed your arms, looking confused at his sudden change of demeanor. He had looked tired, but now he seemed as if no trace of sleepiness was ever present.

“Fred. The way he acted today. He looks like all that happened yesterday was some fever dream of his, and now not only he looks like he is doesn’t care about us, but you saw how he reacted when we left?” he said as he moved closer to you but still there was enough space to make it look like a normal conversation.

“What reaction George, he didn’t even look bothered at the thought of us alone.” You looked hurt, but you couldn’t blame him for wanting to avoid you and George. _Maybe he needs time._

“Exactly,” you looked up confused but he continued before you could speak, “he doesn’t care if we are alone. Fred doesn’t care about what we do anymore. And even though it hurts to imagine him ignoring me for the rest of my life, I can’t picture a life without you. Even if time heals our relationship because we are brothers, I know that if he plans on pushing you out after what we did, I can’t let myself to the same. I can’t because I love you and I know he does too, but we broke him so bad he convinced himself that he doesn’t need us.”

You looked at George and hated how right he was, because after all, you had concluded that he was done with you forever, but George admitting that he wanted you still alleviated some pain in you. it allowed you to breathe better, and a tear escape you at the surge of relief. Losing Fred hurt, but George could heal you after he fixed his own heart.

“I already made so much damage, and I don’t want to destroy your chances of fixing things with Fred, but I’m so bloody selfish. I can’t deny that I love you so much, George, but no matter what, I love Fred just like I love you.” Another tear escaped you and this time George was there to clean it before it reached your lips.

“You are not selfish for wanting to listen to your heart right now. But if anyone is selfish, it’s me. Because now that he is pushing us out, I can’t help myself wanting to take you as mine, give us a chance. No more sneaking, no more hiding, no more guilt afterwards. I love you, Y/n. I am so selfishly in love with my brother’s lover.” And he kissed you. He kissed you with so much passion and love, it made you gasp as you kissed back with the same passion and love. It was so selfish, but George was right. It was now the chance to see if it all had been worth the heartache that led to this.

George’s hands were on your cheeks as he kissed you, and your hands clung to him as pulled him closer to you. The kiss ignited the fire in the both of you, the fire that had never been allowed to roar like it wanted to, but even then you felt like it wasn’t at its full potential. It was missing something. George slipped his hands down from your face to your hips, and they didn’t rest long there as they soon were roaming your torso when they sneaked up your shirt. Panting, you broke up the kiss, and with no tremor, you took it off, the cold air of the room hardening your cover nipples that were now noticeable through your bra. George pulled you closer again and kissed your mouth with such want that your legs grew weak. Your hands went to his sweater, and you hinted at what you wanted by pulling it up. George raised his arms and helped you taking it off, exposing his tone muscles that he so wanted to show off to you all those times. Now you were free to touch and roam them, and you did as you peppered kisses on his chest as you pushed him to his bed. You straddled him as he let you cover him in wet kisses as well as bites and nips all over his neck, collarbone, chest. But you went lower and lower as you took your time to take in the man that was George. Took your time to listen how different he sounded from Fred. But no matter that, George was here now, just him and you, and it was time you showed him the pleasure he had shown you twice.

Your hands found the belt and almost expertly you pulled of his pants, his pants following not soon after. George tried not to think about how easy it had been for you to remove his pants with such ease, thinking about how you probably learned that with Fred. But his mind stopped thinking when your small hand wrapped around him. He hissed at the contact of your cold hand but moaned at the feel of your tongue licking from the base of his dick to the tip. “Fuck.”

“I’ll make you feel good, Georgie.” You looked at him with hungry eyes, and he swore loudly when he looked at you wrap your lips on the tip of his cock and suckled harshly. You took more of his cock in your mouth, and what didn’t fit, your hand grabbed and with that you had the ginger grabbing your head. He collected your hair in a makeshift ponytail and held himself back from thrusting his hips, but when you started to purposefully gag on him, he lost his battle with self-control. You placed your hands on his thighs and looked up at him with tears in your eyes as you bobbed your head up and down his length, making a mess as you gagged when his cock hit the back of your throat. He snapped his hips up, fucking your mouth as he praised you.

“Fuck, Y/n. Fuck, you take me so good, love.” He tried not to throw his head back or close his eyes as he saw you rolled your eyes and shiver at his praise; it was so hot to him the way you looked like a mess sucking him off. But he didn’t want to cum on your mouth, he wanted to fuck you, but then one of your hands moved from his thighs and went in search of your heat to alleviate your own arousal.

“So filthy, Y/n. Are you wet from sucking on my cock? Come on then, love. Touch yourself for me.” And you did. Your fingers found your clit, and it was so messy between your legs. So wet from pleasuring George, so wet from looking the way he lost his control at the look of you so willingly chocking on his cock. It was filthy of you to allow him to fuck your mouth, but you wanted it, you wanted him to enjoy himself, even if the filth of the act didn’t show the love you felt, and how now it wasn’t just sneaky sexual acts, but you knew this was much more intimate. A room, nothing holding you back. This is what you did to George, and how you felt doing it was what he did to you.

You moaned the best you could around his cock as you fingered yourself in front of George. Both looking so deeply into each other’s eyes that the rest of the world was ignored. Including the figure that stood on the other side of the door.

George’s thighs were shaking, and before he could hold back his orgasm he was roaring your name alongside cusses that resonated in the room. You quickly removed your hand from your cunt and continued suck on George’s cock as he came inside your mouth and down your throat. And you just swallowed it all as your mouth suck on his tip harshly and he only pulled your hair from the harsh sensation that could’ve made him cum again if he could.

You grabbed your shirt from the pile of clothes and cleaned the mess it was your face and the saliva that had run down your chest. You took your bra off, removing the wet garment and letting the air harden even more your now naked nipples. George had his eyes closed and he laid panting, legs still hanging of the bed. While he laid there, you took it all in. He was beautiful, and you cussed yourself as you once again couldn’t help yourself see the differences between them both that made you love them equally while, even though identical twins, they managed to be so different to you. You took your skirt off, and removed the soaked garment that was your underwear, and straddled the man once more. His hands immediately went to your hips and open his eyes. His eyes roamed all over your naked body, memorizing every single part of you from each freckle/mole/blemish on your skin to the way your body was made up. The way your breast seemed to be asking to be marked by him, how your collarbone asked to have purple and red marks from his mouth as well, and how the lower he looked the more his breath quicken. You were breathtaking, and the blush that covered your body, made you look ethereal to him. “You are so beautiful, love.”

You blushed harder as you leaned down and kissed him on the lips. This time much softer than the initial kiss, now that the fire had had it first taste for the night it was less aggressive but still as blazing inside of you. Yet, the feeling that something was missing never left.

By the time you broke apart George had regained the feeling in his body, and his cock stood proudly poking you in between your legs.

“George, I need you,” you said as you looked at him, lips only inches away from his. “Please, fuck me.”

“Yeah, Georgie. Go on unless you’d like to hear her begging a little more. In that case, I reckon some teasing would do just fine.”

You both froze. No. No, there was no way Fred was standing there leaning against the wall next to the now fully closed door with a shit eating grin and the same mischievous look on his eyes.

“Oh, don’t get shy now. I’m quite sure if the rest of the students were down the common room, they too would’ve like to hear what’s the next move. I mean, with what I heard, you are now free to do whatever you want because I’m, what were the words George? ‘ignoring the both of you’? So please, don’t stop on my account.” Fred walked over to Lee’s bed and sat at the foot of it. The view of you on top of George clear to him from this angle as the bed was across from George’s.

“Fred—” you removed yourself from George and kneeled on the bed, covering your breast as you looked at him.

“No, Y/n. Really, indulge. You’ve waited long enough, and so have George.” He looked so calm it was unnerving and George couldn’t understand why Fred wasn’t angry.

“I mean, you are still my girlfriend, so technically I should be pissed, but here’s the thing. I knew you two would sooner or later excuse yourselves to sleep, all innocent and whatnot. But I knew that one of you would take the opportunity to talk all feelings, which fortunately you both did. I heard all of it, too. Quite sappy if you ask me. All that shite about being selfish and stuff. Yes, you both are selfish, but so was I once upon a time.”

George was listening to his brother with such attention, all professors should be jealous, and you were there, just taking it all in as he spoke like it was mundane to speak such things while his girlfriend and brother had had all intentions to fuck only minutes ago. Had? Have.

“Don’t look so shocked. I’m pretty sure Alessa already fessed up about me knowing you liked each other and so on, I knew Lee would tell her. He likes her, so even if I had made him do an unbreakable vow, he would’ve told her. Have to love her, she caught up to my intentions really fast.” They looked confused, so he explained, “I’m not mad, you see. I was. But now, I see where we failed as friends. As lovers.” He looked directly at you, love behind those mischievous eyes.

“We never talked about how we all felt. You know the whole love triangle we have going on here. I love you, you love me, but he loves you too and so do you. it’s all messy, and we never intended to make it so messy, but you two twats decided to act on it rather than talk it out. So, after the fight, I left and somehow I found myself by the lake. It was beautiful out, you know the starts and all that. And I just laid there on the grass thinking. George, I couldn’t be mad at you, I couldn’t punch or hex you like I wanted because I would’ve been in the same dilemma you were in. The things I would risk for the love of my life, so yeah, I couldn’t blame you. And then I wanted to blame you, Y/n, but I couldn’t either. I love you too much to do what seemed to be the right thing and push you because I can’t risk losing my brother to a girl who we met once upon a ride to Hogwarts. So, I got mad at myself for allowing this to happen; for letting you slip through my fingers and tasting what it would feel to be with George. It was selfish of me to not talk about it with my brother back then, to tell him that I loved our best friend and that I knew he did as well. It was selfish of me to deny that conversation because I was afraid that if I did, that if I had that talk he would ask you out. So instead I waited to see if he had the balls to ask you out, and he didn’t so I asked. You said yes, and we know the rest of the story.”

Fred now walked closer to you and George. You didn’t bother to cover yourself anymore, and George’s now covered himself with a pillow, sitting behind you without looking at his brother. His words ringing. Alessa had been absolutely right, Fred had waited for him to make a move just like he had but because he thought you had always liked Fred and not him. How wrong he was.

“But let’s not stop there. Let’s talk about my plan,” he now was in front of you, looking down at your naked form. A hint of lust passed his eyes, and you shivered. “I decided to ‘ignore’ the two of you in hopes this would happen. Professing love and boom sex. It was quite obvious that it would happen if I stayed back, which took me a minute to really get used to, but I hoped it’ll be worth it.”

Fred grabbed your chin and tilted your head up, and slowly he kissed you. A spark ignited in you. He pulled back smirking, “you see, I don’t want to break up, love. No, like I said, I love you and I will be an idiot if l let you go.”

George looked up at that, Fred was looking at you with the same love you looked at him earlier when you told him you loved him, and he knew he looked the same way back at you. You would choose Fred, and he swore his heart broke at the thought. Fred looked up at George, and there he saw an idea. An intention. A proposition.

“I know I’m a fool for not choosing to dump you both out of my life, but I guess I’m a fool in love with the most beautiful girl and a brother who cares too much to ignore his brother for being a git. So, I, being the one with the brilliant ideas here, decided that if, only if, the two are up to it we can…share you, my little minx.”

You almost purred at the pet name, but too shocked to actually speak. You looked at Fred. This wasn’t a joke, he was serious. His eyes were unsure, but not because he didn’t want that, but because the alternative would be too painful.

George looked at his brother, and then he understood. Those doubts he always had about the what if’s: what if Fred found out and wasn’t mad? What if he didn’t mind it because he had known he loved you? what if he shared like they did everything? Fred had asked himself those questions last night, and George understood why he had gone and hadn’t come back. The thought alone had made George nervous when he had wondered but it wasn’t too impossible, one just needed good communication.

You were nervous, but excited at the thought. You once dreamt on it, maybe like last week but never really thought much on it, it seemed too good to become true. But now Fred was here asking if you would do that. Let yourself be shared between two men that held your heart and will never give it back.

“What do you say, my little girl. Would you like that? I know Georgie already made up his mind,” said Fred as he walked over his bed and removed his shoes and socks as he went to change for the night. But stopped when he was only wearing his sweater and pants without the belt. You were unmoving, but George shifting behind you had you snapping your head to see what he was doing. He moved closer to you, pillow still covering himself, and he looked at you.

“Y/n, it’s up to you. I’ll back off if you don’t want that. Fred had the balls to ask you out two years ago when I was too chicken to do it. I shouldn’t have come between the two of you like I did, but Fred has a point. If we go back like we use to, it won’t be the same. But this, this is the only chance we get to see if it could be something that could fix anymore heartache. I’m willing to try because, like I said, I love you and now I understand that I love you so much that I’ll let you go if you don’t what to do this.”

You sat while still on your knees. Why couldn’t you speak, why couldn’t you say yes? You still needed reassurance. You needed it. You got up from your spot, and with eyes on you, you walked over to where Fred sat expectantly, patiently. Which you didn’t know he had. He looked up at you, and you kissed him. Kissed him with so much passion your body heated up but too soon you backed away and turned to George. He looked at you as if analyzing your every move, and just like you had kissed Fred you kissed George.

That fire that kept roaring inside of you was now strong, it burned you, but you rejoiced. You liked the feeling of the burning that it gave you, because it felt whole, it felt ablaze, it felt complete.

“Yes.”

And that’s all it took for Fred to grin like a mad man.

“Get back to the way you two were laying down,” said Fred with a commanding yet soft voice. You looked at him, and back at George who didn’t need to be told twice as the kiss had already made him want you once again. “Go on, love. But this time, I want you to look this way, yeah?”

And you did. George got comfortable, trying to ignore the fact that this really felt like some fever dream, where he was going to fuck you while his brother gave orders, and watched. But for you, he could care less. As long as he got to love you in the ways that he had fantasied about, it was all worth it.

Once George was in the same position from before, you gave him your back as you straddled his lap, your front to Fred who not once removed his eyes from you.

“Now, don’t get shy. Do what you want, love, sink down on him.” You blushed at his words, he was trying not to be so crude, but you knew what he meant. He would normally be so crude the devil could blush, but maybe it was to make George more comfortable. Maybe for himself? It was all new, one needs to try before mastering at something. You looked down, and with slightly shaky fingers, you grabbed George’s dick, and with a hidden grin you teased yourself, making George groan a ‘fuck’ at the feeling. You were still wet, the arousal coming back with the whole idea. With the kisses, with the passion, the love, the moment. You teased yourself a little more, before aligning his cock to your entrance, and as you looked up to Fred, you sank down on George’s thick cock.

“Oh fuck,” you cussed at the feeling of his cock stretching you out. He was thicker than Fred, but Fred was longer by some inches. But now you allowed yourself to compare, because that way, you could appreciate their lengths when they fucked you; enjoying the feeling of how different they could make your legs weak.

“Shit, Y/n, so fucking tight,” groaned George as you sat on his lap, full of his cock. His eyes were shut, the feeling of your cunt making him almost cum.

“Fuck yourself, little minx. Fuck him with all you’ve got,” said Fred. His voice now huskier as he saw you all red and shaky from pleasure. He had the beautiful view of you, and when you started bouncing on his brother’s cock, he lost all sanity. You looked so blissed out, your gaze on him as you fucked yourself like your life depended on it.

You were moaning and panting, just like George was moaning and groaning out cusses and praises. His brother be damned if he heard all the filthy things he liked about how your cunt made him feel. And Fred couldn’t deny that the scene in front of him was so forbidden but yet so hot he had to get involve. He removed his clothes, leaving only his briefs on. The obvious erection restrained by the fabric. He approached you and like before, he grabbed your chin, just as George put his feet on the side of the bed, lifting you up slightly as he grabbed you by the hip and snapped into you with such force your moans were coming out choked and too loud.

Fred smirked at the satisfied grin you were giving, you were getting railed by George and you were enjoying every second of it, every harsh thrust.

“You look so hot like this, getting split in half by my brother. He is fucking you hard, I’m pretty sure the portraits downstairs can hear the slaps of skin, your wanton moans, and the squelching of your cunt. Such filthy little thing you are, love. Grinning at the feeling of getting your insides arranged by someone who technically isn’t me. Looks like me but doesn’t feel like me.”

You shrieked at particularly deep thrust from George, words not only affecting you but him as well. It was all too much, too pornographic for a sane mind. Fred only grinned wider.

“You like that don’t you, Y/n? You like getting fucked by my twin while I tell you how much of a dirty little girl you are?”

When you didn’t respond to him, his hand left your chin and grabbed your neck tight enough to make you let out choked pleas, but loose enough for you to breathe.

“Yes, I like this, I like getting my cunt split by George’s cock,” you choked out your words, but it became harder to speak as George was becoming more aggressive with his fucking. “Oh fuck, I’m coming!”

“Stop.”

George stop his movements. Fred’s voice was so demanding, he didn’t dare to refute. You looked pleadingly at Fred, you knew what he was doing, and you hated yourself for thinking he was being too kind.

“Now, love, I don’t think neither of you deserve to cum yet, besides, George did earlier so can’t take that one back, but I can prolong this one and he can’t cum until you cum, which I have the power to tell you when. Is that understood?” Fred looked at you and then George. George, with slight hesitation—after being addressed as well—nodded, and so did you like the obedient lover you were. George couldn’t shake away how much power Fred held on you, how almost trained you looked. And that only turned him on even more. Who would’ve thought that his twin would be just as the voice of command in bed like he was out of it?

“Well, then. George, lay down on your back in the middle.” He waited for George as he moved and settled in the middle of the bed before he spoke to you, “now, my little minx, I know who much of a greedy little thing you are, and I know you want more.”

It was a statement, but you still nodded in hopes of getting more. You wanted Fred as well, you wanted him too so bad. “Yes, I am, and I do, please.”

Fred only chuckled before kissing your lips and heading to his drawer. Now excitement flooded to you again as you knew where this was headed. And Fred knew you knew where this was headed. It was all now upon George if he was comfortable enough with the idea.

“For those confused,” he grinned at his twin, “this little thing over here loves to try new things every once in a while. So, it came up about a year ago, how much she wanted to try anal sex. Of course, I wasn’t sure as the idea seemed a little, you know, weird. But because she pleaded nicely, we tried. She had already done her research and had gotten herself this cute little thing: a plug. And that’s how we practiced. She liked it, but it wasn’t as ‘fulfilling’ so we tried the other option: me. Now, that she liked more. You have no idea how much she begged me to make her cum, because even though I was fucking her, her cunt clenched around nothing. But now, if you are willing to partake in Georgie, our little girl can finally get to feel as full as she’s always wanted. Don’t worry, I’ll be the one to fuck her ass open. No need for you to do that. Maybe next time.”

George was blushing, unable to look at anyone in the eyes. He was not uncomfortable, but how at ease the whole thing flowed had him overwhelmed the idea of you so wantonly asking—begging to have you full to the brim made him fuzzy in the head. He swallowed hard before he looked up, “Alright. I’m in.”

“You know what to do, love.” You didn’t take long to straddle the younger ginger once again and grabbing his cock to fill you up again. You were so wet; your thighs were a mess from your arousal. George moaned at the feeling, already getting weak at the feeling of your cunt swallowing him so deep. Fred removed his briefs, as he ordered you to slowly ride George. You leaned down and kissed him. The slow movements making the act much more romantic and calmer before the calm is replaced by pure lust.

Fred grabbed the lube he had been looking for and made his way behind you. You broke apart from George, and sat up, not stopping your movements as you moved your head to the side. Fred took that as you wanting a kiss from him, which you did. His kiss was far hungrier than George’s. He had held back his own pleasure, and the kiss showed the need of you. He grabbed you by the throat and held you there, kissing you while your hips started to pick up pace as the need to cum increased. Fred pulled back, “don’t you dare cum. You know what happens when you do that.”

The thought alone made you shiver. A whole week of edging, no touching yourself, and not cumming whenever Fred got to do that. It had made you so needy and mad by the end of the week, but that was probably one of the most satisfying orgasms you’ve had.

Fred lubed three of his fingers, but only one played with your tight hole. You slowed down your movements to a soft grind as Fred slowly inserted a finger. You moaned and threw your head back, head landing on his chest. He kissed your exposed neck as he thrusted his finger, and soon a second one made way making you groan at the stretch and George hissed. “Fuck, Y/n, don’t do that. You are going to—fuck—make me cum.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don’t make him suffer like that, sweet thing. You don’t want him to fall victim of punishment because of you know do you?” You only shook your head as his third finger dipped in. This time you moaned loudly and clenched even tighter around George. Making him snap his hip upward. Fred only smirked, “this is going to be fun to watch. Who would break first, the one that will have two cocks inside of her, or the one trying to fuck her without cumming before she does?”

It made them nervous, someone was bound to fail, but it made them giddy and excited. Fred was now fucking you open with his fingers as his other hand guided you to bounce on the cock stuff up your cunt. It felt so good, it made your legs quiver, but that made you all the more excited to have Fred plunge his cock in your ass.

“I bet you can’t wait to have me inside of you, huh? Tell me, are you ready for the challenge, Y/n?”

“Yes.” Fred removed his fingers and coated his cock with lube, and with a push of his tip, he entered you.

“Oh fuck, Fred!” You shrieked loudly as he bottomed you out slowly. Fred hissed at the feeling. It was way different from the other times. He could feel the fact that you were not empty from the front. You were so stuffed, full to the brim, and your legs had definitely gone numb by now. “Please move, please! George, Fred, please!”

Fred pushed you down to George grabbing your arms and putting them behind your back as he used them as leverage as he set a rhythm. Fred pulled back, and George sank in. it was slow at first, and there was nothing holding back your sobs of pleasure. “Fuck, love, so fucking tight, so full of cock. Such greedy thing, getting away with what she wants.”

You could only move your head as you couldn’t think straight. George was no better; by the time Fred had started to go faster, you were clenching so hard on his cock that he was struggling to fuck you right. He kept cussing about how fucking tight you got, he kept praising your cunt, but that only added to your need to cum. But Fred wouldn’t have it; he kept taunting you and George. He knew this time around he had all the power; he hadn’t been able to get mad at them for what they had done, but he would be dammed if he didn’t punish you the best way he knew.

You were sure you had lost your voice by now, unable to say anything but harsh moans, and shrieks that came more like sobs. You were crying from the amount of pleasure your body was taking, so overwhelmed by it all. You knew that if it got too much, you could just shout your save word, or just make the hand gesture that served the same purpose. But there was no need. You wanted this, oh how much you wanted this.

Fred was now fucking you erratically he could feel you tensing up, trying so hard not to cum, and George surprised him by keeping up, no matter how bad his legs were shaking underneath you. Fred was going to cum, but he never came before you.

“You two have been so obedient. Y/n, be a sweetheart,” he pulled you back by the hair, ripping you away from George’s arms, “and cum.”

How normal was it to see black spots when one orgasmed? Your vision was so spotted you failed to see George’s face as he came right after he felt you cumming around him. Your ears were ringing, so you failed to hear both men roar and groan your name with cuss words as an added bonus. You were so lust in pleasure, you failed to notice how you had not just cum but squirted all over George and made a mess of the bedsheets underneath. You had failed to feel Fred pull out and shooting his cum all over your butt cheeks, and how George had half cum inside of you because your body had jolted up, thus squirting all over. And you had failed to realize that now you were being held by two men, soothing you into relaxation as you came down from your high.

By the time you had regained consciousness, you had been cleaned, sheets were changed, and clothes had been put on. Both twins had on their pajama pants while you wore one of Fred’s shirts that were a bit too big but covered you all alongside loose boxers.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, love.” Fred was looking a little worried, a bit of regret in his eyes. Maybe he had been too rough. Maybe it had been too much for you. After all, you hadn’t slept in over 24 hours.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay,” you said—or at least tried—as you tried to reassure him. He only cringed before letting a soft laugh. George had turned to his side and grabbed a glass of water that had been waiting for you to be drank. You took it with weak limbs and drank it all. You throat feeling less rough. “Thanks.”

“Are you sure you okay, love? I shouldn’t have been that rough,” sighed Fred as he felt guilt rising. George had told him that he was okay, and that it had been something he enjoyed. But still, even then, Fred felt like it had been too much.

“I am. Trust me, it was euphoric. There’s no way I’m letting you feel guilty for making me—making us—feel that good.”

George kissed your cheek with a grin, “I really did enjoy it. Although, I have to admit I am surprised to how…intense it was. Who would’ve thought you two were kinky like that? Kind of surprised I wasn’t tied up.”

He had meant that as a joke, but the malicious glint in your eyes and the smirk that formed told him enough. He should be more cautious to what he says.

“You two are really something else.” You only grinned before placing a kiss on his lips.

“So, that means this plan sticks around, or you want out?” you asked almost terrified of the answer. Fred looked at George, who looked back at him. You hated when they did that. You knew they were talking through just looks. Fred had to admit that having his twin here felt right, it felt like it was the right call. He couldn’t deny him you, and he couldn’t deny you him.

“You are so damn lucky I love you,” grinned George as he settled his eyes on you. Fred did the same, “yeah, Y/n. Not everyone gets to have two dashing pair of twins wrapped around their tiny finger.”

“I’m glad then, because without either of you, life would be so bleak.”

°°°°°°

“I’m telling you, they are, a hundred percent shagging.”

Alessa, Lee, Angelina, and Katie sat in front of the fireplace as they talked about what had happened for the past two weeks. Angelina and Katie being informed of it all, their initial shock gone.

“It’s weird though, I mean they are brothers,” added Katie as she looked at the stairs that lead to the men dorms.

“As long as Fred and George stay clear from the other, it’s okay. I mean who wouldn’t want to be worshiped by two men or women at the same time? Like…the possibilities.” Alessa had a grin on her face, as if a distant memory came back to her. Lee only raised an eyebrow as Angelina blushed and seemed to find her nails rather interesting while Katie looked curious at where her head had gone.

“Something in your mind, Ale?” asked Lee.

“Oh, just thinking.”

Katie gasped as she realized what she had been thinking. She blushed madly and looked at the looks her friends were giving her, “have you had a threesome before?”

Alessa blushed madly as well as a grin covered her lips. She glanced at Angelina before giving her a wink, “Last year, a little before graduation, Wood and Johnson here got to know me a bit better.”


End file.
